Dreams Of Innocence
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: AU!Not based on storyline Malik and Ryou are students of the same school, Malik is seen by Ryou at a grave and Malik is forced to reveal a horrible seceret which changes the lives of both of them forever..... RM very angsty beware.. and fluffy too.....
1. Torture

Dreams of innocence By: Littlewolflover

All credit for the title goes to Ryou-Bakura, Thanks Lots! 

Look Ryou-Bakura's stories up. There really good!

This story is dedicated to my friend Molly, who also loves Malik.

Warnings: Rated R and for very good reason! Rape, Yaoi, and a hell of a lot of cussing! and maybe some Lemon later on. You have been warned read at your own discretion. 

Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT!!!!!!! Why, I don't know.... Go ahead, sue me I ain't got no money anyway. 

Hi this is littlewolflover here! This my first story I've posted so please be gentle. Just so you know, This story has nothing to do with the storyline really. I just used the characters. Oh and Ryou has glasses! Their both 16 and in 11th grade. 

........ regular speech

"......" Talking

'.......' Thoughts 

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Torture 

A tall, darkly tanned boy slammed his head on his desk. He figured he should go to school today. He almost never went.

"Malik, I see you showed up today..." A pale, silver haired boy walked over to him, glaring the whole way. 

"Not today, Ryou!" Malik groaned. "Showed up, didn't I?" He glared back at him. Ryou always did this went he decided to go to school. 

"But your never here! And when you do show up you sleep through all the classes! And I bet you knew you have an E in all your classes! ......" Malik drowned him out by slamming his head back on the desk.

Ryou sighed heavily and sat in his seat as the bell rang. 

"Ah Malik." The teacher said upon spotting him. "You're needed in the Principal's office. I suspect you know where it is?" She stated firmly.

"Bitch" He hissed as he walked past her. 

"What was that remark, Mr. Ishtar?!" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I said bitch, B-I-T-C-H" He spelled it out for her, holding up a finger for each new letter. 

She was red in the face as she told him to get out, well more like screamed at him. He flashed his tongue one more time before heading down the hall.

'I don't have to go to the bastard's office. I could just..' He was thinking of an escape plan but was cut of by a hard tug to the ear.

"OW Shit! That's hurts. Let go!" That damn bastard had him.

"Shit" He ripped his ear from the man's grip. He walked slow, knowing he was caught, to the "bastard's" office.

"So Mr. Ishtar what got in to you to come to school today?" He asked grabbing his ear again.

"Hey that's hurts you know!" Malik yelled.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Ishtar!" The "bastard" screamed. 

He pulled his ears back again, rubbing them gently. "I guess I just felt like it." He shrugged. 

"Well today I got a surprise for you" The "bastard" said almost gleefully, almost. 

"Oh Joy, what is it Roy?" Roy went red in the face. 

"It's Mr. Takeshi, Mr. Ishtar." Malik grinned. He had heard Roy's mother call him that once. It became his favorite thing to call him. 

"How's mommy doing, Roy sweetie?" He pulled up a chair and sat in it back wards, a smirk planted on his face. Roy went red again. 

"She's fine now to get to the point," He shifted in his chair. "I have decided it is best for you to have some extra help with your schoolwork." Malik's ears went up at this. 

"Extra help? What the hell are you talkin' 'bout Roy dearest?" Rot was about to make a comment but then noticed something about Malik's wrists. "Their bruised." He though out loud. It was Malik's turn to turn red. 

"What is this Malik?" He sunk back in the chair and promptly fell to the floor forgetting it was backwards. 

"I thought it was Mr. Ishtar?" Malik stammered quickly in a feeble attempt to change the subject. 

"Don't even try Ishtar. Tell me what these are." Malik cursed under his breath. 

"It's not your business, bastard. Stay out of my personal life." Malik spat. 

"Why is it your personal life, Ishtar?" Malik got red in the face as he screamed. 

"Shut the FUCK up. This shit has absolutely nothing to do with you! It's not why I FUCKING came here!" Roy stepped back. 

"Your right, Mr. Ishtar, sorry." Malik sat back down. 

"Damn right your sorry!" {A/N: Malik curses a lot don he?} Malik spat angrily. 

"Anyway as you said it is not why I called you here." Malik grunted and slipped down in his chair again. 

"What is this extra help you wanted me to do?" Roy stood up. 

"Well I thought you could use some help with school. So I was am going to assign you a peer tutor." Malik fell out of the chair. 

"A WHAT?!" Roy calmly cleared his throat. 

"I am assigning a student to stay with you and work with you until your grades go up." Malik hit his head on the chair. 

"Do I get to pick who?" Malik asked with a little hope. 

"No" The hope was shattered. 

"Well who then?" Malik asked sighing. Roy picked up the intercom and hit one of the buttons on the control pad. 

"Is Bakura Ryou in this classroom?" his voice loomed over the classroom. Malik paled. 

'Not him, anyone but him. Why me?' 

"Why yes he is" the teacher stated fondly.

"Could you send him to the principal's office please?"

Ryou paled. 'The principal's office?!' 

"Why of course!" she said giddily. "Go ahead Ryou." She smiled at him. Ryou picked up his books and headed down the hall. 

'T-the principal's office? There must be some mistake. I- I can't go to the principal's office, my record! Oh my God I'm going to be like Malik!' He arrived at the principal's office. He swallowed hard and opened the door with hesitation. 

"Yes Mr. Takeshi?" He said with a shaky voice. His eyes wandered to Malik. He was rapidly slamming his head on the chair in front of him. 

"Will you stop that!?" Roy yelled. Malik pulled his head up to see Ryou and sighed heavily. 

"Um may I ask why I'm here? Mr. Takeshi?" Roy snapped his head to look at the boy who was shaking a little. 

"Aww wittle Ryou scawred of the principal isn't he?" Malik asked in a baby voice taunting Ryou. Ryou glared at him in a way that even Heero would be impressed. {A/N: Gundam wing reference} 

"Ryou you are to be Malik's new peer tutor" Roy smiled at him as he went pale. 

'That is worse then getting in trouble' Ryou thought. Malik snickered. Maybe this would be fun. 

"Malik I suggest you behave your self" He sighed. 

"Sure, sure Roy." Malik turned to Ryou. "So when do we start, Ryou-chan?" Ryou glared again. "Feisty, all I did was ask a question." Malik smirked. 

"We'll start today after school then." The bell rang. "May I go back to class now?" Ryou asked Roy. 

"Yes"

They both started to leave when Roy grabbed Malik's arm. "Malik, if you want to talk about it there are always adults willing to listen" Malik snatched his arm from Roy. 

"I told you to stay the fuck out of my personal business." Malik hissed before walking out. 'Shit this is pure torture' Malik thought as he walked towards the science buildings.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter one! What do you think? Please R+R. I really need your input on things, Minna!

-Littlewolflover

Sorry about the format but it's the only way I can do it right! ^-^; I know that this chapter is short and I will try to make the next one longer. 


	2. Discoveries

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Again credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura!

Story still dedicated to my good friend Molly! Happy Birthday! ^-~

Warnings: Rated R and for very good reason! Rape, Yaoi, and a hell of a lot of cussing! and maybe some Lemon later on. You have been warned read at your own discretion. 

***This chapter contains RAPE, RAPE!!! You have been warned***

Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT!!!!!!! Why, I don't know.... Go ahead, sue me I ain't got no money anyway. 

Hi this is littlewolflover here! This my first story I've posted so please be gentle. Just so you know, This story has nothing to do with the storyline really. I just used the characters. Oh and Ryou has glasses! Their both 16 and in 11th grade. 

........ regular speech

"......" Talking

'.......' Thoughts 

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Malik sighed heavily. "I guess I have to go to that stupid Tutor thingy" He thought aloud. He walked down the hall until he got to a classroom labeled 11-C. 

"You actually showed up?" Ryou stammered, a bit surprised to be the tanned Egyptian boy. 

"Bastard principal threatened to call my family." Malik grunted. "I hate you" Ryou looked up from a book.

"Well, I hate you too. Sa, lets get started shall we?" Ryou stated. Malik sighed again.

"How long do I have to stay here, can I go early?" Malik looked up at Ryou with the cutest puppy eyes he could muster. "Please" {A/N: Must draw that some time}

"You will stay till I'm done with you." Ryou stated firmly. Malik pouted.

"You know you were born to be a teacher. I hate you" Malik said with quivering lips. "Your so mean!"

"Will you stop Malik!" Malik stuck out his tongue. Ryou sighed. "We'll start with science, since you got a .00000004 in it. Which I didn't think was possible. How in seven hells did you make it to the eleventh grade Malik!" Ryou spat looking at Malik's report card. "Good God Malik"

"Ureisai, Baka! Oraowa baka janai! I could pass it if I wanted to!" Malik spat. {A/N: I love that, spat. spat, spat ^-^, I'm such a loser} {A/N: Shut up stupid}

"Well then why don't you want to?! Do you really want to be betsuni when you go out into the real world!?" Ryou screamed. This seemed to hit a nerve in Malik. {A/N: nothing}

"Betsuni? Iie Oraowa betsuni janai! Zetai say I'm BETSUNI Iie" {nothing, no I'm not nothing, never say I'm nothing}Malik jumped on Ryou and tackled him to the ground. Ryou screamed as he got punched in the face. Malik picked him up off the ground, his face was bleeding, and put him to his feet. "Do you still think I'm nothing?"

"Hai" Ryou replied, wiping the blood from his face. {A/N: yes} 

"Omai o korusu, kisama" He spat in Ryou's face. Only to be hit in the face with his palm, breaking Malik's nose. {A/N: I'll kill you, Bastard *ducks* okay I'll stop using all the Japanese}

"Then do it" Malik growled deeply and pinned him to the wall. "You'll still be betsuni" Malik dropped him. He got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. Ryou ran after him. "I'm not done with you yet, Malik!"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit" Malik hissed at the smaller boy who had caught up with him. He blinked when he noticed the silver haired boy was still following him. "Can't I go to the God Damn bathroom without you following me?"

"Iie, you won't come back if I don't, plus I need to clean my face" Malik growled. 

"Fine go to another bathroom, I'll come back" Ryou reluctantly went to the other bathrooms knowing he wouldn't win this fight, Malik was pissed. "I hate you"

"I hate you too Malik" Ryou called as he ran. 

Malik entered the bathroom. He cleaned himself off. Then began to walk back to the classroom. 'Who the hell does Ryou think he is? Though he is stronger than I thought' Malik thought to himself. He found that he had walked past the classroom. 'Should I run?' 

"Don't even think about it Malik" Ryou grabbed his collar despite Malik's growls. "You will learn this shit if I have to shove it down your throat" Malik was surprised at his aggressiveness. Malik crossed his arms and sat in his seat. Ryou sighed.

"Well anyway, Science is a very important...." {I'm to lazy to write down the lecture} For what seemed like hours Ryou drowned on about science. "You will have a test on these things. I suggest you study."

"Hai, Sensei-sama" Malik smirked, Ryou sighed. {Yes lord teacher}

"Your free to go now" Ryou stated pointing to the door. Malik sighed and walked off.

Ryou had begun to pack himself when he saw Malik left his books. "Baka" He uttered to no one.

He grabbed his and Malik's books and ran out the door hoping to catch him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryou felt he had ran a triathlon when he finally caught up to Malik. "Damn" He managed between gasps for air. "Where is this?" Ryou had found himself in bushes in front of a what looked like a large pile of dirt. Malik was on knees before it. 'Is h-he cr-crying?!' Sure enough Malik was crying in front of a pile of dirt. 

"What the fuck are you doing Malik?" Ryou turned his head to see a large man run up to Malik and punch him in the face. Ryou jumped out from the bushes, the books forgotten. 

"Yameru! Don't hurt him" Malik recognized this voice. He looked up.

"Ryou! What the hell are you doing here!?" Malik stared at him. 

"You forgot your books." The man advanced on Ryou hitting him with an incredible force. 'shit'

"Iie, Don't hurt him, he has nothing to do with me!" Malik soon joined Ryou on the ground. 'dammit'

"Do you think I care? You have a someone waiting at home for you!" Malik cringed. "Maybe I'll show him a bonus." Ryou was getting scared.

Ryou got up off the ground. "Who the hell are you?!" He was knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. 

He awoke to the sound of Malik screaming in pain. "Malik?" He mumbled, still dazed from that hit in the head. "What the.. Where am I ?" the door opened slowly.

"Hell, kid" It was the man from before. 

"Why the hell is Malik screaming? Where is he, Where am I?" The man hit him.

***YOU ARE BEING WARNED BEWARE OF THE LEMONY STUFF***

"You will not ask questions!" Ryou's fear was reawakened. The man hovered over him and he heard one last scream from Malik before his own drowned then out. He was being beat any way you could think of. 

Then man then did something that frightened the living hell out of him. The crushed Ryou against the bed with a painful kiss. Ryou gasped in shock allowing the man to explore his mouth. Ryou tried to scream but the man wouldn't allow it. His hands slowly began to roughly glide down Ryou's sides. His was touching everywhere he could reach. Tears escaped Ryou's eyes as he got to the top of Ryou's pants and practically ripped them off the boy. He finally released Ryou's mouth and he screamed. The man hit him across the face knocking him into the head board of the bed. Ryou's face began to bleed as the man began to slip his boxers off when his watch beeped. "Damn" The man ran out and Ryou let out a sigh of relief. He quickly got redressed. 

"Put your damn clothes back on, boy!!!" Malik stammered over to the pile of his clothes and fell to the ground, his thighs covered in blood that stained the floor. He quickly got redressed as the tall man came in and ordered the other out.

"Wh-Where's Ryou? Malik said softly. The man glared at him. 

"You find out, Baka boy!" He stormed out and, using the walls for support, Malik walked to his room, blood dripping with every step. Ryou was lying on his bed crying.

"Ryou! What did he do to you?!" Malik asked weakly. Walking up to him and collapsing on the bed. 

"Malik! Your bleeding!" Ryou looked at him with worry forgetting what had just happened to him.

"You think I don't know that?" He smiled weakly. "I asked you a question, Ryou, what did he do to you?

Malik asked again.

"But Malik you're..." Ryou stopped at the glare Malik gave him. Ryou looked down at his shoes.

"Dammit I'm fine Ryou! What the hell did he do?! I heard you scream." Ryou looked at him.

"I can say the same about you Malik, you were screaming." Malik gave him another glare. "Okay, Okay! he hit me, a lot." He stopped when he felt Malik's hand on his face, rubbing the bruises. He flushed. Malik put his hand down. "And"

"And?"

"And he tried to-to-to r-r-rape me. His watch went off and he ran away." Malik growled at this. He looked Ryou in the eyes. 

"I'm really sorry. This is my fault." Malik whispered to him, then cringed at the pain he was feeling.

"What happened to you, Malik" He looked down and Ryou noticed where the blood was coming from. "Did you get raped?! Malik?!" Ryou looked at him in shock. He saw Malik in a new way for the first time. 'Is this why? Why he is the way he is? Why he is a trouble maker? Why?' Ryou looked into his sad eyes.

"You should get out of here, Ryou. You don't belong here. You need to get home. Your parents must be frightfully worried." Ryou looked at him dumbfounded. 'Malik has a heart?' "Come on I'll get you out of here" Malik grabbed him and dragged him to the door.

'How can he stand?' Ryou thought as they ran down the stairs, which were covered in blood. 

"Shit" Malik spat as they came face to face with the man. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I stop there and make you wait till I get off my lazy ass and write more? 

Maybe I should.

Am I that mean?

Hell yeah!

Okay fine a little more, I have to sleep sometime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hello Boys. Were you planning on going somewhere?" Malik growled and Ryou winced. The man let out a long horrid laugh. Ryou winced again. 

'Shit were stuck. Why the hell does Ryou have to be here?!' Malik thought. "Ryou run when I give a signal" He whispered to Ryou.

"What, think I can't hear you?" The man boomed. 

'Shit. shit. shit. What am I going to do?' Malik looked at Ryou who was scared out of reason. 'I got to get him out. yosh' 

The man advanced toward them. Malik jumped out in front. "Me, not Ryou. You can do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this." Malik stated calmly. Ryou stared at him in disbelief.

'What the hell? why does Malik even care' The man put on a whinny face and came closer.

"Fine he'll just have to watch." He threw Malik to the wall, then tied Ryou to fireplace. "I swear, if you look away, boy, he'll be in even more pain and it'll be all your fault." He advanced on Malik who braced for it. 

"Malik" Ryou cried softly from the wall.

Malik winced him the man grabbed his shoulders and brought him into a forceful kiss. Ryou yelped from the wall, knowing there was nothing he could do. The man disposed of Malik's shirt quickly and attacked his chest, biting at him. Ryou began to cry when Malik smiled at him telling him he was okay. The man took his own shirt off and began to run his hands over Malik's body making Malik wince. He stuck his hands down Malik's pants quickly making Malik yelp. The man brought Malik into another forceful kiss as he grabbed Malik's manhood. Malik screeched and the man took advantage of his open mouth. He licked the insides of Malik's mouth. The man then took both his and Malik's pants and boxers off. The tears were flowing freely off of Ryou's cheeks.

'He's going though all this for me' "MALIK" He screamed as the man went inside Malik, causing him to scream. Fresh blood found the carpet under Malik. He pumped Malik, making him scream in pain. Soon he released with a dreadful force inside Malik making him scream at the feeling of pain. It felt like fire. Malik was crying in pain now, for the man did not stop pumping Malik's manhood.

"Release, baka boy" He continued until Malik reached release with another scream. Malik mad with himself because he had enjoyed it. Ryou was hysterical with sobs. 

"MALIK" Ryou screamed his name and Malik cringed. He could only think of how Ryou must feel to have just witnessed such a sight. The man finally got off of Malik, getting dressed and walking out the door. Malik also got dressed and stumbled over to Ryou and untied him. 

"Ryou are you alright?" Ryou looked at him in the eyes. He had just gotten raped, was bleeding and struggling to breathe and he asked Ryou if he was alright.

"Me?! Malik" Malik placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Yes, I'm alright" Malik let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into Ryou's chest. "MALIK!!!" Ryou screamed, but his screams were in vain. The boy was barely breathing. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay stopping there. *ducks* I know and I'm supposed to be the anti-cliffhanger. I just have to get to bed, It's four in the morning!

Bai, Bai! 

Please R+R and tell me what you think. I'll even take flames as constructive.

Ja, I'd love to hear from you people!


	3. Learning

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Again credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura!

Story still dedicated to my good friend Molly! Happy Birthday! ^-~ Will give subscription soon!

Warnings: Rated R and for very good reason! Rape, Yaoi, and a hell of a lot of cussing! and maybe some Lemon (Shonen-Ai) later on. You have been warned read at your own discretion. 

I think this chapter will be mostly information.

Disclaimer: If you don't know that absolutely no one owns anything on fanfiction.net by now, then I feel for you. 

Hi this is littlewolflover here! This my first story I've posted so please be gentle. Just so you know, This story has nothing to do with the storyline really. I just used the characters. Oh and Ryou has glasses! Nope Got rid of the glasses. Their both 16 and in 11th grade.

........ regular speech

"......" Talking

'.......' Thoughts

{......} Author's note/Translation

~.....~ Flashback!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Learning. 

~"MALIK" Ryou screamed his name and Malik cringed. He could only think of how Ryou must feel to have just witnessed such a sight. The man finally got off of Malik, getting dressed and walking out the door. Malik also got dressed and stumbled over to Ryou and untied him. 

"Ryou are you alright?" Ryou looked at him in the eyes. He had just gotten raped, was bleeding and struggling to breathe and he asked Ryou if he was alright.

"Me?! Malik" Malik placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Yes, I'm alright" Malik let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into Ryou's chest. "MALIK!!!" Ryou screamed, but his screams were in vain. The boy was barely breathing.~

"Please Malik! Answer me!" The albino boy paused, fearing the worst. Slowly Malik opened his eyes. He smiled sweetly. 

"I'll be fine Ryou, don't worry. You have to leave, please hurry." Malik cringed before passing out again. Ryou's tears came faster. He gathered up his body and picked him up with much difficulty, the blonde boy was much bigger than him. He ran out the front door as fast as he could (Which wasn't every fast) and headed towards his home. He bust through the door. "Otuchan, Okachan!" {Dad, Mom!}

"Ryou!" His mother walked up to him in tears. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" she hugged her son tightly. As she did this she finally noticed Malik. "Oh my goodness . Who is this, Ryou?" 

"Later, sorry. Dad has to look at him. He's bleeding really badly!" He ran to the couch and gently placed Malik on it. Suddenly Ryou's father burst in the door. 

"Ryou!" He shouted a little anger in his voice. Then he noticed the unconscious Malik on the couch. He ran over to the lifeless form on his couch. "What happened to him?" Ryou looked away. 

"I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I made a promise I can not break" His father looked at him understandingly. Ryou looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry" He said softly. His father looked at Malik. Malik looked horrible. He was sweating all over and his skin was clammy. His eyes and fists were clenched shut. If he wasn't so tanned he would've been real pale, but instead his face was crimson red and his thighs were now soaked in blood. 

"He looks really bad. Ryou, can you at least tell me his name?" Ryou looked up at his father. 

"Ishtar M-Malik" Ryou yelped a bit. His father turned to Malik. A hour of anticipation passed for Ryou as his father, who was a doctor, looked over his fallen friend. 

"Well it's looks like he'll be okay," Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "We need to let him rest. Tomorrow I will stay home from work an look over him." Ryou looked up.

"No, dad your patients need you I will stay with Malik. I'll get make up work from the teacher." Ryou announced to the lot. "I'll be fine and plus it's easier this way. If I need anything I'll call you." Ryou's mother smiled. 

"That's so sweet of you Ryou. We'll go to bed now. If you want to stay with him you may. Goodnight sweetie." I turn, Ryou's parents kissed the boys goodnight. (Ryou's dad didn't kiss Malik, Pooh him) Ryou's parents retreated upstairs, while Ryou stayed with Malik. He pulled up a chair put a pillow on it and sat down. He stroked Malik' s face and then quickly pulled away, flushed. 'I've known I was gay for awhile now but, Malik!? I can't possibly be attracted to him!' He blushed deeply when he looked at Malik's face. 'But you have to admit, he isn't hard to look at. {You ain't kidding there!} He looked at the boy again before looking away blush even deeper. {PURPLE} 'He is really hot. His wild, shoulder length, blonde hair that falls in his eyes every now and then. His beautiful, pale lavender eyes that light up when he smiles. His darkly tanned skin, that had gold jewelry spotted here and there. And the outfit he usually wore, a white pully shirt with no sleeves, that stopped short revealing his nicely toned midriff and tight leather pants that accented his every feature just added to his all mighty hotness' {yep}Ryou's face was beyond color. He swallowed and continued to stroke Malik's cheek, softly. He fell asleep {quite randomly}in the chair with his hand on Malik's face.

Malik awoke slowly and jumped upon realizing Ryou's hand was on his face. 'He looks so cute when he was asleep' Malik thought, then got wide eyed at his own thoughts. He blushed and placed Ryou's hand on his lap. Ryou smiled softly in his sleep. Malik blushed. 'He is cute' Malik shook his head rapidly to shake these weird thoughts he was having. This only added to the horrible headache he had. 'I guess I have to wake him up to ask where the aspirin is.' He reached his hand up to shake Ryou to reality but stopped. 'He looks so peaceful. I can't wake him up.' Malik looked at his face, he had a large bruise on the side of his face. 'It's all my fault. He's too good of a person to get what he got.' He looked in his eyes. 'He really is cute.' He went to shake out this thought but stopped. He felt as if he didn't want to get rid of it. 'Maybe I'm going crazy. Ryou. He is nice looking, I mean he's albino. That's just cool.' Malik reached his hand up and rubbed the bruises on Ryou's face, careful not to wake him. 'He cared about him. He stood up for me. And got hurt doing it, but still continued.' Malik's hand dropped and he blushed when he looked back up at Ryou's Face. 'Long, waist length, silverish hair. Bright crimson red eyes {I know that's wrong but he **_is_** completely albino and they have red eyes so I'm being proper}, and soft delicate features. He is ............ beautiful' Malik blushed, some more and tore his eyes of Ryou when began to stir. 'Damn'

"Malik?" Ryou said softly still half-asleep. "Are you feeling okay?" Malik nodded swiftly and then came an uncomfortable silence. As soon as there eyes made contact, both blushed furiously and turned their heads. "Um, Malik do you need anything?" Ryou asked to break the silence.

"Aspirin would be nice." Malik smiled at Ryou, who blushed. 

"I-I'll go get some then" He scurried off coming back quickly with a glass of water and two pills. Ryou handed the pills to Malik who took them quickly. After Malik was finished (He choked 'cuz he drank too fast!) Ryou thought he would get the courage to ask him. "Malik. who was that man? and what was going on? I n-ne-need to know I promise not to tell I just need to know." Ryou stated, worry in his voice. 

"Well, this my be a little unbelievable to hear. And it may not be something you want to hear." He looked at Ryou as if asking permission to continue. 

"I understand"

"I guess for starters I should tell you that that man who did everything was," He cut off looking at his feet. "He was my father." Ryou's eyes widened in shock. 

"No way! But he, he, HE RAPED YOU!!! What father could do that to his son?!!" Malik looked at him, for an outburst was unexpected. 

"Obviously mine. I'm not lying, but it is your choice whether or not you believe me." Ryou looked at him sympathetically. 

"Does it happen often?" Malik nodded. "But then why were you screaming when your father was with me?" Malik cringed. 

"My father h-he sells me to other people. Man, woman, hell he wouldn't care if it was a dog as long as they paid well." Malik began to cry. 

"What of your mother, Malik? Ryou asked not noticing Malik's tears. 

"S-She died a long time ago, along with my four brothers and sisters." Malik said in a quite voice. Tears streaming down his face. Ryou looked up at him and wiped his tears away. Ryou engulfed him in a tight hug. 

"Malik, I-I'm sorry. please don't cry. I hate it. Tears don't belong on your face, only a smile." Malik looked at him in disbelief. 

"Ryou.." Malik blushed. 'Ryou really cares this much about me?, Why?' "Ryou, Why do you care?"

Ryou smiled. "I thought you hated the sight of me."

"No I was just stupid to not look at you for who you really are. I looked at the image on the outside. It was everything I didn't want to be, so I hated it. So truly I was only being selfish." Ryou confessed. 

"I can say the same about you." They looked at each other for what seemed like forever until, much to Ryou's disappointment, Malik broke the silence. "What time is it?" 

"7:30." 

"Shit, Sorry Ryou I have to go. See, ya." Malik (very anticlimactically) ran out the door and own the street to his house. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter 3! How do you like? Remember.. The more reviews I get the faster you get an update! So please R+R! I love hearing from you people. Sorry this chapter sucked so much But next chapter will be full of excitement, love and pain! Ja Ne! 


	4. Hurting

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura. Look her up! 

Dedication goes to the wonderful Molly and Syaoran Li! Happy birthday the two of you! 

Disclaimer: Littlewolflover owns nothing but the storyline! I own nothing you recognize. NOTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Ryou no longer has glasses! Yay! I drew him in glasses and he looked really wrong, so no glasses for you! Wheeeeeee!

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! And maybe some Lemon later on. 

***Rape, Love, Pain, and some serious Character torture! This Chapter. Sorry I promise they will eventually get really happy, eventually! Maybe next chapter. Nope. Sorry I warn thee of major ********** {Can't tell now can I?} too***

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Review Alert!!!! Thank all of you who review to my story, I really appreciate all the love. I will now be putting lots of thank yous on here. If you don't like to read them then go down to the other bold line. It's easier to do this than to send each of you an individual email. 

-Hikari no Yami- I think you should know what you asked by know. And again I promise to make them all happy. Eventually. ^-^; 

-Elle-FaTe2x1- Thanks for all the compliments. 

-Machi- Still don't understand the whole memories thing... But anyway thanks for the compliments and such. Sorry for being a meanie, I promise to be nice soon. 

-kittyclaire2000- My oddness! It rings to the people!!!! Ha ha {Sweatdrop} Anyway thanks for the compliments and for Aiming me. I was awesome to talk to you.

-AngelStarFire- Sorry about all the cliffhangers. This chapter's a big one..... Sorry. As it stands right now I will take heed of your warning and continue to write. 

-Blood Roses- Thanks and just so you know, you didn't sound sick. Your reviews are very helpful.

-Mimiru- Thank you for all the compliments. I really appreciate them all. 

-Neko-Chan- HAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall like the next chapter Neko-Chan. Thanks for the compliments.

-Mei-chan- I don't accept anonymous reviews? I didn't know that.... Could someone tell me how to stop that? *Turns into robot* Thanks for the compliments.

-YamisGal- Here's your update. Thanks for being so enthusiastic about it. 

And special thanks to Sugar Goddess for putting me on her favorite authors list!!! 

Thanks all of you from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate it all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I think you know this by now!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Hurting. 

Ryou lie in his bed thinking about what Malik told him. 'His father?! That's unbelievable. But that's what he said it would be. He said I could choose to believe him or not. Do I believe him? Why would he lie to me that far? Why would he get a man to do that to both him and me? Did he like it? No. That can't be true. The look in his eyes. He couldn't be lying. But, why would he be so nice to me all of a sudden? He has no reason to be nice. Maybe he is telling the truth. I don't think anyone could have the heart to tell that kind of joke.' Ryou sat up and walked out his room and into the living room. He sat on the couch. 'I wonder if he's okay.' Ryou sighed heavily and sunk back in the couch. 'Malik' He thought sadly. Suddenly he snapped out of his thought pattern. 'Why am I thinking about Malik so much?! I have lots of other things to do. I have all that makeup work to do and....' He sighed and remembered what he was thinking about yesterday. 'What if I do like Malik? He's so hot...'{*Drooling*} Ryou stopped surprised at his own thoughts. 'He couldn't, he couldn't ever like me back. That is what's called a lost cause. Maybe, just maybe he could tell Malik how he felt.' He sunk further into the couch and sighed. 'Maybe'

{Dramatic scene change} 

Malik lie in his bed thinking about yesterday's events. So much had happened yesterday. He had told a secret he hadn't ever told anyone before to a guy he thought was a stuck up loser. {Harsh} And when he came home his father wasn't exactly happy to see him. He got the beating of his life. And not to mention his father having someone for him to please. {Yay Flash back mode!}

~Flashback~ {Screen goes all fuzzy for a minute}

Malik ran home as fast as he could. 'Shit! 7:30! I gotta get home' He thought as he ran through the streets. He was out of breath as he slowly crept through the door, hoping not to catch any attention. As he crept up the still blood covered stairs as voice boomed in his ears. {His father shall be named Abbott, Arabic meaning father!}

"Boy! Where the fuck have you been?!!" Malik cringed at the voice. He knew what was coming. Abbott walked up to the frightened boy and punched him in the face. 

'Shit' Malik thought as Abbott beat him endlessly. He was thrown against the wall and his arm broke. 'Shit that hurts' Abbott relentlessly beat upon the poor boy. 

"You little bitch! Your customers have been waiting hours! Now I give them some of their money back!" Abbott spat in Malik's face. "Now I think I won't give them any restraints" Malik cringed. The last time he got rid of all the restraints Malik almost died. Malik was dragged into the room. "The room" is where Abbott would greet Malik's customers and leave Malik for the allotted amount of time. Then he would order the other person out and take Malik himself or if was too hurt he'd let Malik rest. "The room" was dark because all the walls were painted black. There was no window. It was cool, hard steel. And there was a camera in the corner for surveillance, just in case Malik ever tried to escape. He would hurt Malik and push him to the limits, but would never let Malik die. Oh, but not because he cared, but because if Malik died he would lose his whore. A tall man with a beard was waiting in the room. 

"Finally! I thought he wasn't ever going to come." The man yelled to Abbott. "Now leave him, I wish to get started." Abbott snarled at this. 

"Don't ever speak to me that way! You insolent little bug!" Abbott snarled in the man's face, making him take a step back. He nodded though it was apparent he was eager to get Malik alone. "Three hours! And no longer! If you kill him, I will kill you. Understood?" The tall man nodded again. Abbott finally walked out leaving the two alone. Malik stayed in the corner, fearing what was coming next. He was still bleeding and his arm hurt badly. Malik braced for it. 

"Ready, whore? I'll make it a night you'll never forget." He---

***Warning Rape scene, RAPE, weak at heart leave now! NOW! I Warned you***

He advanced on Malik. Malik whimpered as the man pulled him into a forceful kiss. He placed his hands on Malik's waist roughly pulling Malik's shirt up. He pulled their lips apart only to rip Malik's shirt off his body. He threw the shirt into the air. Not caring where it landed. The man's own shirt joined it soon. The man took a minute to look at the beauty before him. Malik's arm ached as the man took it and the other above his head and tied his wrists together. {With the conveniently placed rope next to him *giggle*} So that he wouldn't move around. Malik surrendered to the unavoidable. He sucked in his breath as the man started to fumble with his belt buckle. Soon his pants were gone and his boxers. Malik gasped as he felt the man stick a finger inside of him. And not long after a horrible pain came as the man jammed his manhood into Malik, making the poor boy scream. It ripped his insides apart. Malik had felt this so many times but it felt just as horrible each time. He continued this action, more blood pouring out of Malik with each thrust. Malik let out one more blood-curling scream before the man stopped. Not long after Abbott came in for Malik. Malik was lucky he was hurt so bad. 

"Out! Now." He ordered the man out and looked at Malik. Malik once again looked in a horrible condition. It was because of this Abbott let him sleep. "Dressed! Room, Now!" He ordered Malik. Malik scrambled to his clothing and put it on. He quickly went to his room. He collapsed on his bed. And quickly fell asleep. ~

~End Flashback~ {More Dramatic smoky stuff}

Malik sighed he would have to go to the hospital or something. His arm was badly broken. Then he remembered. Ryou was once bragging about how his dad was a doctor. Though he had to admit, with his own father's occupation, he was jealous. His father was out so he went out the door and headed to Ryou's house. Ryou had fallen asleep and was still on the couch when Malik bust in. Malik blushed again seeing the sleeping albino. He would have to wake him up this time. He walked over to him and shook him gently. Ryou wasn't even phased. He began to roughly shake the boy. Snoring. Malik growled at the boy. 'Damn you'd think he was dead' He pulled Ryou's legs out from under him knocking him to the floor. Malik sweatdroped when he saw that the boy was still sleeping. Louder Snoring. 'Dammit' He grabbed the boys shoulders and shook him so hard if he was awake he would have gotten a headache. Finally the boy awoke. When he saw Malik's face he screamed loudly.

"What in seven hells are you doing here?!" Ryou shouted. Malik's eyes where still bugged out from all the sound. "Hello? What'd you wake me up for?" Ryou asked a little angry. Malik popped out of it and showed Ryou his arm. "Crap!" He roughly took Malik's arm making Malik wince. 

"Damn, Ryou! What'd you do that for?" Malik yelled gently rubbing his arm. 

"We have to take you to my dad's hospital. He can fix you up. And if I say you're a good friend he can do it for free." Ryou grabbed Malik by his good arm and grabbed his wallet (Bus) and ran out the door. Soon they arrived at the hospital. {I'm going to make this easy.} Ryou's father was out of surgery and deiced to help Malik with his arm. {'Cuz I'm lazy! ^-^ plenty of action later, believe me. By God I had a lot of sugar!} Malik came out with a cast on. {Drawing Malik with cast} It was cloth and green {It's Syaoran's birthday so that's why it's green. I love him and Malik is almost as good as him. But not! sorry...} Ryou's father walked out with him. 

"It will be coming off soon. Come back in a week!" Shinnji {Will now be Ryou's father} smiled brightly. Suddenly {because I have no better way to get rid of him.} a nurse walked out of randomness and ran over to the pale doctor. She whispered in his ear. "Sorry boys but I have to go. I'm needed in surgery! Take care boys! Come back in one week!" He ran off. {*hee hee* he hit a door *snort* *cough*} Malik and Ryou walked out and headed to Ryou's house. Even though Malik was sure his father wouldn't be really happy about it. He enjoyed Ryou's company. He had accepted that he was beginning to fall in love with him, though he wouldn't tell him. Not if he could help it! No one would find out. Ryou looked at Malik who seemed to be deep in thought. Ryou sighed as Malik snorted to himself. They reached Ryou's house. Malik sighed coming out of his trance. They both sat on the couch. There was a long silence. Malik sighed again. 

"Bingus" Malik stated, very randomly. Ryou looked at him with a confused expression. Malik stood up and {magically} he was in a college professor's outfit. {Drawing Malik in college prof. outfit. O.o;} "It's something you say when there is an uneasy silence!" Malik pointed at Ryou with one of those sticks teachers have. {Thanks Nat, for that one!} Ryou blinked, twice. He nodded. Malik {magically} sat back on the couch with his regular clothes. Malik smiled wildly. And they sat there for hours just talking about random stuff. Things like school and friends. Malik gave Ryou a hug and stood up. Ryou sat wide-eyed. "It's normal to hug a friend where I come from. Get used to it." Ryou blushed. "I have to go home sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Ja Ne" He waved and walked out. Ryou still blushing, sighed. 'He hugged me'

~Another dramatic scene change~

Malik walked into an empty house and let out a sigh of relief. Besides with his arm broken his dad won't sell him or take him. Malik smiled as he walked into his room. Malik did ..... HOMEWORK! (collective gasp) Ryou was wearing off on him. About an hour later Malik heard his father come home. He could tell he was not alone. There were about three other loud voices downstairs. Malik pressed his ear to the door, listening. Malik was shocked at what he heard. 'Tomorrow' {I'm not gonna tell you Muhahaha 'cuz I'm evil!} 

~Dramaticness!~ (The next day at school) {Wait one minute. *Runs around the room screaming* Okay I'm good! ^-~}

Ryou walked up to Malik as he was walking down the street. "Going to school." Malik showed him the homework (collective gasp) he had done, trying to avert from the horror he had heard last night. "And doing homework. That's kinda scary." Ryou shuddered. "Really scary" Malik stuck his tongue out at the albino.

"Teacher's pet!" Malik giggled at him.

"I am not a teacher's pet!" Ryou spat back. Malik began to laugh hysterically.

"That's funny. Your the biggest teacher's pet I ever knew and you don't even know it" Malik mustered though laughing fits. "You're great Ryou!" Ryou glared at him. "Really, Ryou. Get a life. I'm just playing." Ryou sighed as they approached the school. 

"Yeah but laugh at this!" Malik's eyes went up. "Since I got your arm fixed and not to mention I'm your boss at school, you have to behave today." Ryou stated very matter-of-factly. Malik looked at him with a surprised expression. 

"And just what are you going to do if I don't?" Malik asked. Ryou grabbed the cast with a great force pulling it almost off. "Shit, Ryou that hurt." Ryou glared at him. Malik, considering what he had heard last night, agreed. And Malik behaved in school. Really. I mean it. He didn't curse the teacher out once! (Another collective gasp) And did his work. (fainting) Quietly (having a Seizure) The school day ended quickly and Malik rushed out followed by Ryou.

"Wow You behaved!" (Dead) Ryou stared at the people lying on the ground. "Okaaaay." Malik sweatdroped. 

"Am I really that bad in school?" Ryou nodded. 

"Anyway you were good so you can go without the tutor session today." Malik jumped up and down screaming.

"Yay! ^-^" (Sweatdrop) They walked home, going their separate ways. Malik ran home, hoping to hear more on the matter. They had said that it would be today. 'Doshou?' {What am I going to do?} Malik went into his room. He was right about Abbott not hurting him. He was happy about this, but what was he going to do about this new development? He sat there thinking. He looked at his clock. 8:30. 'How in seven hells did it get so late?' He ran out the door and headed for Ryou's house. He ran down the streets. 'No. It can't be this late. Dad didn't come home. Shit. Ryou' He reached Ryou's house and slammed on the door. 

"Hello?" Shinnji answered the door hesitantly. He gasped upon seeing the panting Malik. "What's wrong?" Malik pulled his head up.

"Ryou. Where's Ryou?" He panted. Shinnji's face became worried.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

"No time. Just tell me where he is!" Malik spat. Shinnji looked like he thought it over for a second and then agreed. 

"He went with his youth group to a skating rink down on Main Street." {Thanks Lene you gave me the Youth group idea. And as for the street name. Bite me, I suck at names!} Malik nodded and bolted off. Shinnji went back in the house and got his coat. 

'Damn. Could he know? How could my father know?' He thought as he ran. Suddenly something hard collided with his face. "Ryou!" Malik looked at the boy on the ground. 

"Malik? What are you doing here?! What is with you randomly showing up places?" He got up and brushed himself off. Malik knocked him back down. "Hey wha----" Malik put a hand over his mouth. 

"Shhhh" Malik saw the figures from his house advance upon them. It was dark and maybe they would hit Malik instead of Ryou. Since he WAS on top of him. "Just be quiet. No matter what" Ryou's eyes widened. 

'What is he talking about?' Then he also saw the figures walk up towards them. 

{Dramatic Scene Change}

"He's not here?!" Shinnji spat in the man's face.

"No. He left early." Shinnji ran out the rink and sped down the road. 

'Maybe he's home' He sped against the speed limit to his home.

{Dramaticness} 

The figures advanced on the boys lying on the ground. To Malik's pleasure they didn't seem to notice there were two of them instead of one. They began to beat upon Malik with various sticks. One even felt like a knife. Ryou felt Malik's fresh blood on his face. Malik looked at him. 

"Ryou, scream." Malik gave him a smile. "You have to. If not this will all be in vain." Malik whispered. Ryou gave a scream filled with pain. It was painful to watch your friend get hurt, and this was the second time. Ryou screamed again. Malik felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He bit Ryou's arm to keep himself from screaming. This made Ryou scream. "Shhhh" They both heard the figures move away. "I think their gone" Malik was covered in blood. They had stabbed him. 

"What the hell, Malik?!" Ryou screamed once they were sure the men were gone. His eyes were full of tears. He touched Malik's shoulder and cried some more. "Why? Why did you protect me? What is all of this?" Malik looked down at his shoes. 

"It' my fault. It's my father. He doesn't like the idea that you saw what he did to me and lived. He'll probably kill those other men later. I'm sorry. I heard my father and those men talking about it. I had to protect you. It would all be my fault. And. And you're my friend, Ryou." He stopped, looking at Ryou for an answer. "Well?" 

"Malik, thank you." Malik looked in his eyes. 

"I promise to protect you." Malik said before finally passing out from all the blood loss. Just then a flash of light blinded Ryou. 

"Nani?" {What} He looked to the light to see his father holding a flashlight. "Dad! Malik's hurt bad."

Shinnji looked at the still bleeding boy. He picked him up and put him in the car gently. 

"Ryou. Are you all right?" Ryou shook his head.

"Malik protected me. He's hurt because he was protecting me." Ryou said in a shaky voice. Shinnji walked up to him and held him.

"We need to get him to the hospital, now. Lets go." He guided the shaky boy to the car. Shinnji sped off into the night. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To end here...... Shall I bring such pain? Ummmmmm. The last one was a cliffhanger..... And if I go on further it shall be one hell of a cliffhanger..... Oh hell with it, I'm evil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the hospital, rushing Malik into the emergency room. Ryou was crying on his father's shoulder. 

"W-Will he be all right?" Ryou asked shaking. Shinnji looked at him.

"I don't know." Ryou looked down. 

"This is all my fault." Ryou began to cry again. "If I had been the one getting hit, like I was supposed too, then we won't have to worry about Malik." Shinnji smiled for him, though he was crying as well. 

"Your fault is misplaced, Ryou. It was not your fault. It was the people how went after yous fault." Ryou opened his mouth to protest but Shinnji placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Think about it. Malik did this for you. He had his reasons. If not he would not have done it. He doesn't seem the guy to do that sort of thing. Not f you were to hate yourself over it then what he did would all be in vain." Ryou sighed and retired to just crying. "I'll go check on his condition for you. He looks as if he has been though a lot so I think he'll make it." Ryou nodded through his tears. Shinnji walked toward the entrance to the emergency room. Ryou pulled his knees up to his face. He cried himself to sleep. A few hours later Shinnji walked back in, he had helped with the surgery. He found Ryou sleeping peacefully on the bench in the waiting room. Just where he had left him. He walked over to the resting boy and scooped him up into his arms. "Everything will be all right" He walked out to the car carrying Ryou. He placed him on the seat in the back and got in front. He drove home with a smile, knowing that the boys will be all right. 

{Dramaticness} 

A darkly tanned boy opened his pale lavender eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. {Got that from Neon Genesis} "Where in seven hells am I?" Malik asked no one. "He got up quickly and then fell back down rubbing his head. "Oh" He said remembering the events of last night. "Shit. Where's Ryou?" Malik yelled. He stopped seeing the pale boy sleeping on a chair next to him. 'He slept here?' Malik thought to himself. He blushed. 'For me?' He quickly turned to hide his blush when he saw the boy was beginning to stir. 

"Malik! You're awake!" Ryou jumped on the boy and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Yakata" {Thank goodness} He let out a large sigh of relief. 

"Why do you ask?" Malik asked with a quizzical look. 

"You were stabbed!" Malik shrugged.

"So" Ryou shook the boy.

"You were asleep for a week!" Malik's eyes widened. 

"Really?" Ryou nodded. 

"You owe me an explanation, Malik. What was all of that?" Malik put his head down. "You said it was your father and stuff but." Malik cut him off.

"You know enough." He said sternly. "If I tell you any more your libel to get hurt." Malik answered, fixing his stern voice to a gentle one. "My father most likely thinks your dead. So don't come near my house or me, while I'm there. I mean it. Not for anything. Promise?" Ryou nodded.

"Okay Malik." Malik sighed with relief. 

"I can't let you get hurt anymore. I care about you." Malik suddenly covered his mouth at what he said. They both blushed furiously. 'I can't believe I just said that.' Ryou's mouth dropped.

'No way just said that. I'm dreaming.' Malik looked back at Ryou and both of their blushes deepened. A long, uneasy silence ensued. "Bingus" Malik and Ryou bust into laughter. They began a heavy conversation until Shinnji walked in. 

"I see you're finally awake." Malik nodded. "Well how are you feeling?" Malik stood up.

"Fine!" He winked at Ryou. "Which reminds me... Is this going to cost me?" Malik asked pleadingly. Shinnji shook his head.

"On the house. For a good friend of my son's." He smiled brightly at Ryou who smiled back. "I guess you're free to go then." As he was walking out Ryou pulled his collar.

"We have lots of work to do for all the days of school you missed. So you had better come to school tomorrow." Malik nodded and rushed out the door. Ryou sighed at looked up at the ceiling. He hated this ceiling. 

{*Sigh* Dramaticness *Yawn* It's 10:30}

A darkly tanned boy slammed his head on the desk repeatedly. 'Behave. I have to behave again' Malik stopped when an albino boy walked towards him.

"You're going to behave today right?" He smiled, though his left eye was twitching. 

"Ha, ha. Hai." He said nervously. Ryou was scary sometimes. Especially when it came to school matters. Ryou patted Malik on the head.

"Good boy." Malik sighed deeply. He sank back in his seat as the lesson started. The stupid teacher droned on and on about some dude named Einstein. 

'Like I know some guy named Einstein. Whatever.' Malik retired to doodling on his paper. "Eek" he yelped as Ryou walked up to him. 

"It's lunch." He looked at Malik's "report". "You weren't paying attention were you? She ended the lesson about 10 minutes ago." Malik got up quickly. 

"Then to lunch!" Malik said happy to get out of the classroom.

"You aren't listening to me, Malik." Malik sweatdroped.

"I was. I was listening all about this Einstin guy." Ryou glared at him.

"It's Einstein, Baka." Malik stuck his tongue out at him. "It'll be hell for you when you get in my tutoring class. Baka." Malik ran off. 

{Drama-*yawn*-ness 10:40} 

Ryou wasn't lying. His tutoring class was boot camp in hell. "Damn" Malik thought aloud. 'Guess I should go home. I haven't been home in over a week.' He headed down the street toward his house. He was about to walk in the door when he heard loud voices. 

"He's still alive!!!!!! You idiots!!!" Abbott screamed. "How could you let this happen? You were supposed to kill him, dammit!!" Malik cringed. His father knew Ryou was still alive. What was he going to do now? He was going to kill him of course. He wondered if his father knew that he had saved Ryou. Cause if he did he was in for it. How did he find out in the first place? He swallowed and entered the door carefully. He no longer had a cast but his head and arm were wrapped up. This restricted his father from hurting him. "WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" Abbott screamed at the boy. He was about to hit him, but seeing the bandages he stopped. Malik sighed inwardly. 

"In the hospital." Malik answered quietly. "I was beat up at school" He said. 'I hope he buys this shit.' Malik thought hopefully. 

"Room. Now!" Abbott ordered. Malik scrambled to his room, limping to add to the drama of his injuries. When up in his room he fell to the floor in tears. 

'What am I going to do? Ryou will die if I don't find out what they're going to do!' He pressed his ears to the door once more hoping to hear some of their conversation. 

"Fine! I guess I have to do everything myself." Abbott yelled. A scream was heard. "Dumbass." Abbott spat coldly as the sound of a door closing filled Malik's ears. 

"Shit. Ryou." Malik ran down the stairs to see the man his father was arguing with dead in the floor. The floor was covered in blood. Malik stared at him, in complete horror. He bent down to check his pulse but got nothing. "DAMMIT" He screamed as he ran out the door as fast as he could. After a short time running he reached Ryou's house. His face filled with tears and he screamed as he looked upon the burning wreckage. "No. NO!" 'My father did this' 

"Malik!" Shinnji called to him. He ran to him in tears. He saw Shinnji and Ryou's mother. 

"Ryou. Where's Ryou?" He asked panic in his voice. Ryou's mother was crying hysterically. "WHERE IS HE?!!!" Malik screamed. Ryou's mother fell to the ground.

"He's still in there. We couldn't find him and we were blocked by ruble to get back in the house. We can't reach him." Shinnji said crying as well. 

"No. This can't be happening. This, This is my fault. I might as well have done it." Shinnji shook his head. 

"You could do nothing and I know it. You care too much not to do anything you can. Why are you here?" Malik wiped his tears. 

"Is there a back door?" Shinnji shook his head. 

"No, but there is a basement window. I'm too big to get in through it." He pointed towards it. "Be careful, Malik." Malik nodded and ran in the direction o his finger. He slid through the window easily and ran through the house screaming.

"Ryou! Where the hell are you?!!!" Something from the ceiling fell on him. He got knocked down. "Shit" He got back up. And screamed again as loud as he could. "RYOU!!!!" He traveled up the flaming stairs continuing to scream. He heard a faint voice.

"Malik." Malik's eyes flashed. He' alive. 

"Where are you?" Malik yelled. He heard a cough. 

"Malik. I'm trapped. I'm not sure where I am. Somewhere near the kitchen, I think. Malik I can't move" Malik could hear that Ryou was panicking. 

"Okay. I'm coming." He called to the boy. He ran and jumped over various pieces of the ceiling that had fallen. 'Where?' Finally he saw the boy. He was trapped under a large piece of the ceiling. He was crying and he was also on fire. Malik had to get him out quick. "Ryou?" The boy sniffled. 

"Malik." He screamed as Malik pulled on the debris on top of him. To Malik's horror the large piece was lodged in Ryou's side. He was bleeding very badly. "Malik" He whimpered. "Malik you can leave me here. I will most lily die anyway. Please save yourself." Malik looked at him as he stated this selfless thing to him. 

"Never, baka." He said with a smile. "I'm going to get you out. I got you in it." Ryou's eyes widened as another piece of debris fell on top on Malik, sending Malik on top of Ryou. "Shit" Malik pulled on the piece. Ryou screamed in pain. 

"MALIK" He screamed. The other piece went further in Ryou's side as Malik pulled his off them both. 

"Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Malik looked grimly at the piece stuck in Ryou. He would have to pull it out. "Ryou I have to pull this piece out of you." Ryou's eyes widened again. "Just close your eyes okay." Ryou nodded and closed his eyes. Malik sucked in his breath. He would need to think of a way to divert Ryou's attention from the pain. He pressed his lips to Ryou's and Ryou's eyes widened again. He pulled as hard and as quickly as he could on the piece of wood in Ryou' side. Ryou whimpered and blushed into the kiss. They both tasted each other's salty tears in their mouths. Finally the piece in Ryou's side was free. Malik reluctantly pulled hi face from Ryou's. He pulled Ryou into his arms and ran out the room and down the stairs. He got to the window and called to Shinnji. "Hey come and get him. Now, he's bad." He lifted Ryou up to the window. He himself was bleeding pretty badly. Shinnji grabbed Ryou from the out side of the window. He was awake but bleeding badly. His face was hot. Malik climbed out the window and collapsed on the pavement. Ryou's mother ran to him. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You saved my son." Shinnji walked over.

"Not yet." They all looked at Ryou. He was horrible. He was covered in blood. His breathing was heavily labored. He had his head in his father's chest and was cringing. Malik walked up to him. He was also shivering. Malik took off his jacket and wrapped Ryou in it. He sighed he knew what he had to do. Shinnji handed Ryou to him, understanding the look on Malik's face. 

"Ryou. I'm sorry." Malik cried to him. "Please forgive me." He caressed Ryou's face gently, as if he was a porcelain doll.

"Why, Why would I have to? You" He gasped and cringed. "You saved me." Ryou felt Malik's tears hit his face. He cringed.

"I- I have to leave." He touched Ryou's face again. "If I stay here, father will find out you're alive again. You will be safer if I leave." He took a deep breath and his tear came more freely. "I'm sorry." Ryou looked in Malik's eyes. They were full of pain. It was clear Malik did not want to go. 

"Don't -Don't say you're sorry." Ryou smiled and took his bloody hand up and stroked Malik's face, smearing the thick substance. Malik grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit. 

"But I am. All I've done is hurt you. Ever since that day you followed me to my mother's grave. I truly am sorry." Ryou shook his head. 

"I don't mind. Y-You're a good friend to me. It's worth it all. I w-would do it all over again and not change a thing." He smiled brightly. Pain over came him and he cringed and his body shook. 

"I have to leave now Ryou. May-Maybe one day I will be able to see you again." He said, tears flowing as rain began to fall. {so dramatic} The raindrops washed away the blood. "I'll miss you." Even Ryou's parents were crying now. He went to hand Ryou back to his father when Ryou stopped him.

"Malik, before you go I have to tell you something I've hidden." He swallowed hard. Malik touched his face again not being able to resist. "I-I love you. Malik. With all my heart. Really." Malik could not control the tears flowing down his face. Malik bent down and gently kissed Ryou's lips.

"I love you, too, Ryou. I promise to come back and see you. But you have to promise never to contact me. Never." Ryou nodded. Malik kissed Ryou once more and handed him to his father. He turned around and walked away, his shirt blowing in the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I am evil ain't I? Yes I will be stopping here. This chappie was really, really long. Did you guys enjoy? If you want the next chapter remember to R+R, Please! I may be a little while with the next chappie though, sorry. Sorry for such a sad ending..... I was crying while writing it. But after more angst they will be happy~! 

-Littlewolflover

Next Chapter: Killing 

I guess the title gives it away. Someone dies. I will not tell. 

I have a new email now. You don't have to use it. Really I only have it for AIM. 

RyouMaliklover12@aol.com 

You guys may IM me if you please. I've had a few do that already and I love hearing from you guys! Though I admit it is hard to talk to many people at once. lol. 

For another update I'm going to set a review er, something. Whatever. For the next update I need a least 25 reviews. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. 


	5. Lemon

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura. Look her up! 

Dedication goes to the wonderful Molly and Syaoran Li! Happy birthday the two of you! 

Disclaimer: Littlewolflover owns nothing but the storyline! I own nothing you recognize. NOTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Ryou no longer has glasses! Yay! I drew him in glasses and he looked really wrong, so no glasses for you! Wheeeeeee! Oh Ra! I'm so sorry this took so long!!! Really.. I couldn't bring myself to write the lemon. I was too embarrassed \. then when I finally wrote it got so busy with school and stuff...... Okay I was lazy, but anyway do hope you enjoy and sorry its not too long, I think the next one will be and I will update sooner. I am writing the sixth chapter now and unfortunately I made this damn story so long it will go on forever.... I'll try to update more often now.... School sucks!!!!!!!

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! And maybe some Lemon later on. 

*** Character death in this chapter. Major angst, pain and a little bit of happiness in there as well. Not to mention I think there shall be some rape. And to popular demand there will be Lemon making his a very long chapter.***

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Review Alert!!!! Thank all of you who review to my story, I really appreciate all the love. I will now be putting lots of thank yous on here. If you don't like to read them then go down to the other bold line. It's easier to do this than to send each of you an individual email. 

-Hikari no Yami- I think you should know what you asked by now. And again I promise to make them all happy. Eventually. ^-^; 

-Elle-FaTe2x1- Thanks for all the compliments. 

-Machi- Still don't understand the whole memories thing... But anyway thanks for the compliments and such. Sorry for being a meanie, I promise to be nice soon. 

-kittyclaire2000- My oddness! It rings to the people!!!! Ha ha {Sweatdrop} Anyway thanks for the compliments and for Aiming me. It was awesome to talk to you.

-AngelStarFire- Sorry about all the cliffhangers. This chapter's a big one..... Sorry. As it stands right now I will take heed of your warning and continue to write. 

-Blood Roses- Thanks and just so you know, you didn't sound sick. Your reviews are very helpful.

-Mimiru- Thank you for all the compliments. I really appreciate them all. 

-Neko-Chan- HAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall like the next chapter Neko-Chan. Thanks for the compliments.

-Mei-chan- I don't accept anonymous reviews? I didn't know that.... Could someone tell me how to stop that? *Turns into robot* Thanks for the compliments.

-YamisGal- Here's your update. Thanks for being so enthusiastic about it. 

And special thanks to Sugar Goddess for putting me on her favorite authors list!!! 

Thanks all of you from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate it all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I think you know this by now! Yes you do don't you?!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Lemon is Fun!!!

A pale, silver haired boy pulled a slightly blood stained jacket around him. Seven months. Seven months since he had seen the owner of the jacket. 

"Malik" Ryou whispered to himself. He hugged the jacket around him tighter. He hadn't seen him that night. The night when Malik saved his life and left him with only this jacket he held around him. He sighed heavily. 

~"I have to leave now Ryou. May-Maybe one day I will be able to see you again." He said, tears flowing as rain began to fall. The raindrops washed away the blood. "I'll miss you." Even Ryou's parents were crying now. He went to hand Ryou back to his father when Ryou stopped him.

"Malik, before you go I have to tell you something I've hidden." He swallowed hard. Malik touched his face again not being able to resist. "I-I love you. Malik. With all my heart. Really." Malik could not control the tears flowing down his face. Malik bent down and gently kissed Ryou's lips.

"I love you, too, Ryou. I promise to come back and see you. But you have to promise never to contact me. Never." Ryou nodded. Malik kissed Ryou once more and handed him to his father. He turned around and walked away, his shirt blowing in the wind.~

'He promise to see me again. It's been so long. I miss him so much.' When he had gone back to school Malik was nowhere to be found. He even hid out side Malik's old house looking for him. But someone else had moved in. He even looked for him at his mother's grave. He hadn't seen even a trance of the tanned boy. He had waited so long. He kept his promise now he wanted to know if Malik would keep his. 

"Hey Ryou!" A short, multicolored haired boy called. He run up to Ryou short of breath. "Where've you been?" The boy asked. 

"Hello, Yugi." Ryou stated politely. Yugi was a friend he had made after Malik left. He was a lot like him, but Ryou had not shared his secret with him yet. He was afraid for Malik. 

"Why do you wear that old jacket all the time, Ryou?" Ryou hugged the jacket to his skin. 

"It's special to me." Yugi smiled at Ryou.

"It's your birthday soon isn't it?" Ryou nodded. His birthday was soon. Only a few weeks left. "September second right?" Ryou nodded again. So soon. "So when are you going to have it? What are you going to do for your birthday?, ne?" Ryou liked Yugi but he sure did ask a lot of questions. 

"A party, I guess." Ryou said. Yugi frowned. 

"You seem sadder than usual, Ryou. You okay?" Ryou nodded slowly. 

"Just thinking about things. Thanks for worrying." Ryou smiled brightly, though it was apparent it was a fake smile. Yugi sighed. 

"You just going home today? We could go to the mall or something." Ryou shook his head. 

"I have a lot of homework to do. And so do you." Yugi sighed. 

"You really need a break from school. I mean you're always in school even in the summer! It's not like you need summer school. You get A's in everything. And you have enough extra credits to go though high school three times over. Really you could quit right now and get away with it." Yugi smiled at him. "Take a break for a while, a vacation." Ryou sighed. 

"Maybe." They hit the part in the road where their paths split. "See you tomorrow" Ryou waved. 

"We'll talk about that vacation of yours." Yugi ran off. Ryou walked down the street hugging the jacket. 

"Malik would have said the same thing." He thought aloud. He sighed inwardly and continued his trek home. Shinnji and Megumi {Name of Ryou's mother now.}greeted him with smiles as he walked up to the house they had recently bought. They rented for a while after the incident. Now they had their own house. He walked up to them and gave them his own smile. They saw in his eyes that he was apparently distraught. 

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Megumi asked with a sweet voice. She saw how he clutched the jacket around him and knew instantly. "He will keep his promise I know it." She stated cheerfully. Ryou gave her another smile and headed in the house. 

{Dramatic scene Change} 

Ryou was in a theater watching, XXX. It was scaring the hell out of him. Yugi insisted they go for his birthday because his sources said it was good. {I don't own XXX and it was good...} But it was scaring Ryou to no end. When the main character was dead, Yugi had to hold Ryou because he wouldn't stop crying. {I was crying too.}

"But. But he's the main character. He's not supposed to die." Ryou muttered between sobs. Yugi couldn't help be giggle a little when Ryou got up and screamed happily when they found out he was still alive. "He's alive!!" 

"Shut up" Screamed a random person in the audience. Yugi grabbed Ryou and pulled him back down. 

"You're a riot, Ryou." Ryou couldn't help but laugh at that. Little did neither of them know that this made one other person laugh. A tall tanned boy sitting in the back. When the movie was over Ryou and Yugi got up still laughing about all of it. "That was good wasn't it?" Ryou nodded. 

"Scared me though." Yugi giggled. Yugi was going to spend the night at Ryou's for his birthday party. Ryou wanted it to be small so he didn't invite anyone else. When they arrived Ryou's mother had surprised him with a cake her and Yugi had made. "Thanks." He said with a bright smile. All were relived that Ryou was feeling better. Though Ryou still felt the emptiness in his heart. They watched one more movie before they went to bed on Ryou's living room floor. As they slept and figure crept up and placed something on their stoop. Ryou awoke to his mother making breakfast. Yugi was already up as well. 

"Morning, sleepy." Yugi called from the kitchen. He was helping with breakfast. Ryou sniffed the air. 

'Bacon.' They served the breakfast and Yugi and Ryou eat chattering about the last night's events. Soon, too soon, it was time for Yugi too go home. Yugi walked up to the door. Ryou came up and hugged him. He waved goodbye as the boy walked off. Then he saw something on the porch. 'A letter?' He picked it up. "eh?" It only had the word Happy Birthday written across it. He opened the envelope and a piece of paper came out. He opened it up and tears came to his eyes.

__

Dear Hibibi,

How are you? Good I hope. Sorry I can't get you anything special for your birthday. I've missed you, tenshi. I think it's time we see each other again, ne? I did make a promise didn't I? I really need to see you. I'm sure you want to see me. I've been watching you. Good you made a friend. Well if you want to see me again met me tonight my mother's grave, okay?

-Malik Ishtar

P.S.: Can I have my jacket back? It's so cold out lately. 

Ryou was in full tears when he finished the letter. "Malik" He ran upstairs. 3:38. "Only a few more hours 'til I get to see Malik again." Suddenly Ryou screeched as loud as he could, to show his excitement. Seven months.... Megumi and Shinnji ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Ryou what'd you scream for?" Ryou ran up to them and presented the letter. Shinnji and Megumi were in tears as well and soon they all embraced each other in a tight hug. 

Ryou ran as fast as he could. It was late enough. He didn't care he could wait there. He got there and fell to the ground out of breath. 'Finally. I get to see him. Yay' Ryou was so happy. {ha ha he's happy} 

"I can see someone's happy." Ryou turned to see him. Malik was there. He was really there. Ryou jumped up and ran to him, his eyes full of tears. 

"Malik!" Ryou suddenly pinched his cheek to see if all this was real. The act only made Malik laugh. Malik raised his hand to meet Ryou's face. 

"Ra, I missed you." Malik proclaimed with a look of sincerity upon his face. He softy caressed Ryou's cheek. Malik lifted Ryou's chin for a soft kiss. Ryou gave him a smile. Malik sighed and sat on the soft Earth. Ryou curled in his lap. 

"Will you stay with me forever now, Malik? Will you never leave me again? I was so lonely without you with me." Ryou asked as he looked up at Malik with a hopeful smile. 

"I hope so. I hope I never have to leave you again." He hugged Ryou tighter, smiling as he did so. 

"What of your father, Malik?" Malik's smile disappeared then quickly came back again. 

"We don't really have to talk about that do we?" Ryou shook his head. "I'm just happy to see you again." Ryou gave him a nod. Malik sighed and for what seemed like forever the two boys just lied in each other's arms. Ryou looked up to see that Malik had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sleeping Egyptian. As Ryou looked at his face he remembered all the countless things Malik had done for him. He wanted to repay him for all the things that Malik had done for him. To show him how much he cared. Then it came to him. He would show Malik that what his father had done to him could be reversed. It could him happy. That there was a good side to it all. That would make Malik happy. He would lure his parents out of the house..... Yes,...Yes.... As Ryou contemplated his plan, Malik continued to sleep peacefully. {Sorry I know this is a lame-o way to have them do it, but I can't think of anything else. T-T Why?!!!!! -_-' This sucks}

[ You should be used to this! Dramaticness!!!!!! ] 

Ryou chuckled to himself. Everything was ready, everything was perfect. Ryou was dressed in a fine silk skirt type thingy {Littlewolflover knows not what this is called.} that made his pale white legs seem to glow. he had a small thin white shirt on that exposed his mid drift. Yes, he was ready. Malik would be coming over in a few minutes and his parents were out for the whole night. Tonight was the night, tonight was the night Malik would see how much he really loved him. Ryou smiled at nothing for awhile. Finally the doorbell rang. Ryou jumped to it. Malik smiled behind the screen door. 

"Wow. What'd you dress up all fancy for?" He cocked his head at the dumbfounded boy. I mean, how thick can you get? Ignoring Malik's cluelessness, Ryou invited him in. The front room was dimly lit by candles. That may be where it sunk in for Malik. "Ryou?" Malik looked up at him almost saddened. "You want to....?" Ryou blushed. 

"I want to..., to show you that it isn't a bad thing." He walked closer. "I mean I want to..." He stopped blushing. "Malik I just.." He was cut off by Malik's soft lips. Malik pulled away from Ryou. 

"Is this really what you want?" Malik asked the smaller boy, worried. Ryou nodded and was lifted up off the ground. 

{Bwahahahahahaha Now begins the lemon, which will suck ass. So weak of heart should leave now. This is lemon, sex!!!! (gasp) You have been warned.}

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after what seemed like hundreds of stairs they reached Ryou's room. Malik dispensed Ryou on the bed. He lowered his face and kissed Ryou sweetly. The kiss soon intensified. Malik ran his tongue over Ryou's lips and Ryou allowed entry. Malik explored the innards of Ryou's mouth. Ryou moaned feeling Malik's hot tongue licking and teasing his own. Malik broke the lingering kiss, getting a disappointed grown from his partner. 

"How cute." Malik whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou stuck his tongue out at Malik. 

"How mean." Malik giggled at the boy under him. He once again mashed his lips and tongue against his partner's own. {::blush:: I always get so flustered when I write these things.} This time he ran his cold hands over Ryou's soft torso, slowly removing the silk obstruction. Ryou moaned again at the other boy's cold hands. Ryou slowly reached his hands up and pulled at Malik's shirt. 

"Pushy aren't we?" Ryou gave him a frown as Malik pulled his small tank top off. Ryou blushed at seeing the sexy Egyptian's bare skin. He rubbed his soft fingers over the course skin. Malik giving Ryou a soft moan. Malik kissed Ryou's face again, then his chin and continued to get lower until his stopped at the crook in his collarbone. He jabbed his tongue in the small hole, making Ryou moan loudly. Ryou wasn't expecting that. Ryou ran his finger continuously across Malik's back. Malik continued to lick and nibble at Ryou's chest. Ryou was in a state of pure pleasure. He was loving everything Malik was doing to him. He wanted more of this wonderful thing. Then slowly Malik's hands traveled down Ryou's stomach and down his pants. Ryou gave a scream of pleasure as Malik grabbed his member softly. 

"Malik" Ryou panted. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat as Malik continued his motions on Ryou. Just before Ryou thought he was going to explode Malik stopped and looked up at him. 

"My, aren't we the loud one." Malik smiled at Ryou's blushing face. Malik laughed seeing how awkward Ryou was. Malik bent his head down and another scream left Ryou's mouth as Malik's enveloped Ryou's throbbing member. {::fluster:: ::blush:: ::twitch:: ::no really blush:: I hate you people for liking this stuff. ?... just forget that} Ryou enjoyed the feeling of Malik's hot tongue. Ryou screamed as he released his hot seed in Malik's ready mouth. He didn't seem to notice on account of he was hard again quickly. 

"Malik, please?" Ryou asked not really knowing what he was asking for. Malik smiled yet again at the albino's soft features. He grabbed Ryou's hand. 

"Now this will hurt, but just relax." {...::dead::...} Slowly Malik curled a finger into Ryou's tight entrance. Ryou let out a squeal of pain. Malik used his free hand to caress Ryou's face. "Shhhh, just relax. Soon it won't hurt anymore." Next Malik inserted a second finger, making scissor movements, gaining yet another yelp from Ryou. Then a third finger slowly stretching him out. 

'How at all can people think THIS is pleasure full?' Ryou growled in his mind. Then all at once Malik's fingers were replaced with Malik. He was warm inside of Ryou. Malik then shifted around, Ryou yelping, until Malik found that "spot". Ryou moaned. 'ooooooooooh' Malik waited then slowly began to fully enter Ryou, getting another moan. He exited and repeated this motion, Ryou's calls getting louder. Malik went harder and faster until his chest was covered in a sticky substance. Ryou's muscles tightened on Malik sending him over the edge. Exhausted Malik settled down next to Ryou, as not to crush him. He kissed Ryou's cheek sweetly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Alright that was horrible, but it is over!!! I have finished a lemon! Wow!!!! ::Has never done this before:: Now if you will let me, rI'm going to go and dump cold water on my head until I stop blushing. ::Is a virgin and can' t believe this was written by her:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! }

I know it is short but I think I am going to end the chapter here on account of it took me so damn long to write that Ra forsaken Lemon!!!!! - GRRRRR But I promise..... Yes that there will be death in the next chapter and the next chapter won't take seven years to upload on ff.net. Sorry about that.... Well I'm working on it, love Littlewolflover ::blush::


	6. Killing

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura. Look her up! 

Dedication goes to the wonderful Molly and Syaoran Li! Happy birthday the two of you! 

Disclaimer: Littlewolflover owns nothing but the storyline! I own nothing you recognize. NOTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Ryou no longer has glasses! Yay! I drew him in glasses and he looked really wrong, so no glasses for you! Wheeeeeee!

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! And maybe some Lemon later on. 

***Death shall happen in this chapter!!!!!! That is all thank you and have a nice day.***

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Review Alert!!!! Thank all of you who review to my story, I really appreciate all the love. I will now be putting lots of thank yous on here. If you don't like to read them then go down to the other bold line. It's easier to do this than to send each of you an individual email. 

-Hikari no Yami- I think you should know what you asked by now. And again I promise to make them all happy. Eventually. ^-^; 

-Elle-FaTe2x1- Thanks for all the compliments. 

-Machi- Still don't understand the whole memories thing... But anyway thanks for the compliments and such. Sorry for being a meanie, I promise to be nice soon. 

-kittyclaire2000- My oddness! It rings to the people!!!! Ha ha {Sweatdrop} Anyway thanks for the compliments and for Aiming me. It was awesome to talk to you.

-AngelStarFire- Sorry about all the cliffhangers. This chapter's a big one..... Sorry. As it stands right now I will take heed of your warning and continue to write. 

-Blood Roses- Thanks and just so you know, you didn't sound sick. Your reviews are very helpful.

-Mimiru- Thank you for all the compliments. I really appreciate them all. 

-Neko-Chan- HAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall like the next chapter Neko-Chan. Thanks for the compliments.

-Mei-chan- I don't accept anonymous reviews? I didn't know that.... Could someone tell me how to stop that? *Turns into robot* Thanks for the compliments.

-YamisGal- Here's your update. Thanks for being so enthusiastic about it. 

And special thanks to Sugar Goddess for putting me on her favorite authors list!!! 

Thanks all of you from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate it all and the rest of you I am to lazy to type to, don't fell bad I love you all.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I think you know this by now! Yes you do don't you?!! Save for one now....

~~~~~~ Dramatic scene change

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Killing

Ryou moaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was still hurting from the previous nights actions. He looked around only to find the bed was empty save for a note on the pillow next to him. 

__

Dear Tenshi,

Sorry I had to leave ya! I can't have anyone getting suspicious of us. Plus I'm sure your parents wouldn't take kindly to both of us naked on your bed. I love you, Tenshi!

-Malik

Ryou giggled at the note his new found lover had wrote him. 

"Suspicious?" Ryou thought of the possible things he could be talking about. Surely it wasn't about his father? He had said that his father would have forgotten about everything by now. Though he knew Malik was still being cautious. Did he really have reason? Or was he just overreacting? Ryou shook he head. "Enough thinking of such things. Considering what we did last night he isn't that scared of his father. I shouldn't be thinking of these things! I just got Malik back." He flopped back down on his bed. Ryou blushed sweetly, he hoped Malik was as happy as he was....

~~~~~

Malik swallowed hard, his dad wasn't home. This was very strange very strange indeed. Since they had come back he had been acting strangely. Did he know something? 

"Maybe I should go see Ryou." He was supposed to have "seen" someone, but neither him or his own father had shown up. He sighed as he trotted out the door perplexed. 

~~~~~

Ryou and Malik were laughing so hard. Ryou introduced him to his new friend Yugi. Boy sure did know how to tell a joke. They carelessly played together and let their worries lip away. 

"Dammit" Growled a dark shadow cast from the woods outside their window. Pissed Abbott walked towards the house. He was going to teach Malik a lesson as soon as he returned home. "You should have known to never disobey me, Malik" He grin widened as he entered his car. 

~~~~~~

Yugi screamed as his attacker chased him through the streets. Yugi's chest heaved, he couldn't run any longer. He collapsed onto the ground. 

"Why?" He cried before the man was knocked over by an unseen force. Malik appeared, his fists up. He lowered his hand to Yugi to help him up. "Malik! Who was that? What's happening?" Malik shut him up quickly with a finger to his lips. 

"No questions now. Your hurt. I'll take you home." He pointing to Yugi bleeding side. The man had surprised him and cut him with a switchblade. Malik gently picked him up and as fast as he could, carried Yugi to his house. Yugi screamed at the site before. "Grandpa!" Yugi's grandpa lie upon the floor, bleeding severely. His head was busted open and he was unconscious. 

"Call an ambulance quickly!" Malik ran up to the man and placed him gently on the sofa. 'Fuck' He though as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. As soon as it got there and the paramedics had taken them both on stretchers into the ambulance, he began to run off. Yugi grabbed him. 

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked with tears in his eyes to his savior.

"To see my father." And with that he left leaving Yugi and his grandpa to the paramedics. He ran down the streets as fast as he could. 

' What the hell does he think he's doing? Yugi knows nothing.' Malik being perplexed continued to run towards his house. When he finally arrived. he found it to be empty. 'Shit' As he looked around something caught his eye. A piece of paper? 

__

My dear Malik, did you really think I would forget? He knows something that he shouldn't. Sorry but I can't let him live. Seeing as though after about three attempts, my people couldn't kill him, I'll be seeing to it personally. See it this way Malik, he would have to live with seeing such horrible things! I'm relieving him. 

The paper was wetted as Malik's tear hit the paper in his hands. 

"Ryou" He only hoped that maybe, he wasn't too late. Maybe he could save Ryou. He bolted out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. 'How? How did it come to this?' His thoughts were blurred as he ran, the paper discarded on the floor. 

~~~~~ 

"DAD!!!!!" Shinji landed on his back on the kitchen counter. 

"He told you didn't he? I guess I have to kill you all then. How troublesome." He put on a pretend sappy face. Ryou growled at the intruder. They had been watching TV in the living room when he invited himself in by breaking their door down.

'Shit! What am I going to do?' His eyes darted between his two parents. Megumi had long since been knocked out. Abbott had mashed her head in to the TV set. And know he had picked up and thrown his father into the kitchen counter and now he was also unconscious. He had stolen a kitchen knife and now he was aiming towards his mother's neck. Ryou screamed and kicked Abbott in the head. Angered, Abbott came for Ryou with the knife. What happened next would change the lives of everyone present forever. 

As Abbott came for Ryou he gained a swift kick in the head. Malik ran to Ryou just as Megumi awoke. Megumi crawled to Shinji and lied there. Malik held Ryou tight, thanking Ra he had made it in time. Abbott once again cam after the two. 

"You! How dare you defy me?!" Abbott screamed at Malik. "Did you not understand? I'm relieving him. So step aside." Malik grabbed Ryou tighter, he winced. Malik's hand was wet. Ryou was bleeding, he looked as though it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Abbott grabbed Malik and managed to get him off Ryou. He threw the boy across the room. As Shinnji sneaked away towards the phone. 

"Malik!" Ryou cried in pain. Malik didn't open his eyes. Ryou was injured and couldn't move much anymore. Abbott came again, and Ryou grabbed the knife cringing. Ra it hurt. It dug into his skin and Abbott thrashed it around. Finally Abbott let go of it going for another. In the time it took him to get into the drawer and get the knife, Malik was back up again and at Ryou's side. He picked up the knife with one hand and held Ryou gently with the other. He pointed it towards his father. Ryou, Shinji and Megumi al watched what would be Abbott's final moments.

"Ha! You don't have the courage to stab me boy! You couldn't do it. He cut open Malik's cheek with his new knife. "You just had to interfere, didn't you? Little Bastard. You interfere no more you hear me. I really didn't want to kill you, you know. I like you, you worth a lot of money. For a son of mine though, you really could be better." Venom dripped from his words. They tore into Malik. Megumi's eyes widened.

"You would kill your own son?" Abbott didn't answer, he merely laughed. He drove the knife towards Malik's heart and in that very instance, Malik's own knife pierced his own. He fell to the floor covered in blood. 

"Malik?" He called to the boy that held him. In Malik's ears, though he knew Ryou was but an inch away from him felt as though he was a million miles way. "Malik? Malik! " Ryou called and called but to no avail. The knife dropped from Malik's hand. He held his head as it shook. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Malik screamed. 

The last thing Ryou remembered before passing out form the blood loss was Malik's screams and how loud the sirens were. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was sooooooo short. I'll try harder next time. It was longer but this was supposed to go with the lemon chappie. I was just taking so long and figured it was best to do this well thank you for waiting Omasate! {Spelling} Arigato!! Arigato!! Domo! 

Next chapter: The anticipation 

Malik killed his dad! What's gonna happen? Eh? You have to read to find out!


	7. Waiting

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura. Look her up! YOSHA!!!

Dedication goes to the wonderful Molly-Chan and the rest of my friends and my faithful reviewers........ It is also dedicated to all the people that committed suicide because they were to messed up to realize it was a bad thing.... Baka....

Disclaimer: The newly renamed Kawaii Kitsune Naruto owns nothing but the storyline! I own nothing you recognize. NOTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! And maybe some Lemon later on.

Um okay... I know it has been like.... forever since I last updated, but I have been devilishly busy.... And I have been working on starting new stories instead of finishing the ones I have already written which is what I really must be doing. On another note I read over the older stories of mine...... WHOA!!! They suck ass!!!! Well so then I took a creative writing class.... And I must say my writing has matured and improved quite a bit. It was hard getting out of the Naruto fix I was in to write this thing but here I am... writing YGO.... So I hope you enjoy my refined work. One day I swear I will go through and redo all my chapters!!!! -

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking or quote

{............} Author's note

(.............) Translation

__

............ Flashback

Scene Change

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Waiting

The bread seemed especially stale that morning...

__

The knife dropped from Malik's hand. He held his head as it shook.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Malik screamed.

The last thing Ryou remembered before passing out from the blood loss was Malik's screams and how loud the sirens were.

Ryou awoke, apparently several days later in his bedroom. Malik sat on a chair across from his bed, sleeping.

A heavy silence hung over the table as the group sat emotionless. It had been several days since... 'the incident.' The ambulance had arrived only minutes after Ryou had passed out.

They had been taken to the emergency room and Malik was put in a child care center. None of them had serious injuries so they were lucky enough to get out of the hospital within a week. Malik had calmed. Maybe too much. The poor boy hadn't said anything since he had gotten back from the hospital.

There was a harsh scratching against the floor as the blonde skidded his chair back and then slid out of it. He walked over to the sink and place his plate in it silently.

Neither of them had been to school in quite the while and Ryou was about to leave. He walked over to Malik, who had stopped and stood lankily in the middle of the kitchen floor. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek and looked at him for a minute. Knowing he wouldn't answer, Ryou decided to just walk away in the direction of the door. As he walked through the hallway he heaved a heavy sigh. Not only was it hard for Malik, Ryou was feeling the pressure as well.

As Ryou reached his hand up to turn the door knob a loud pounding sounded from the other side. He turned the knob slowly revealing two tall men standing erect, dressed dismally in formal suits. One had dull green hair and a continuously disgruntled expression on his face. The other had dangerously spiky black hair and a sly grin. Ryou frowned.

"Hello?" The man to the right, who was slightly smaller than the other pulled something from his pocket and held it up profoundly.

"Detectives Kaiba Noah and Ryuuji Otogi." He called, still with his never-changing expression. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Can I help you detectives?" Ryou asked after regaining his composure.

"Why yes you may!" The taller one, Otogi, stated, his odd dice earring flipping about.

"Does Ishtar Malik reside here?" Noah spoke up, shooting his partner a look that guarantied pain later. Ryou felt panic rise up from his feet to the base of his brow.

"Ah.." He stumbled. He knew he would have to tell the truth. They would find out sooner or later anyway. "Yes.. He does. Why do you need to see him? He's... a little.. disoriented at the moment.." Ryou muttered looking for the right words to say.

"We are investigating a murder." Noah stated simply and without emotion.

"M-Murder?" Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "B-But.." At that moment Shinnji walked into the doorway.

"Investigating a murder you say? There was no murder." Shinnji spat with a cold voice. Otogi eyed his partner as he and Shinnji shared a glare. He waved his hands between the two.

"Would you mind if we just asked Malik some questions?" Otogi asked as Shinnji now gave him his attention. Shinnji nodded as he laid his arm out in a sign of welcome. Ryou sighed, deposited his back pack on the floor and followed the three as they walked into the living room.

When they entered they found Megumi sitting in a chair rocking back and forth gently and knitting something not yet recognizable. Malik sat in the corner of the room, on the carpet, starring into space with no expression on his face what-so-ever. This was how Malik spent most of his time lately. The detectives walked over to the boy.

"Are you Ishtar Malik?" Came Noah's cold voice. Malik gave them no sign of recognition. "Are you Ishtar Malik?" He asked once again. Megumi looked to the two in question.

"Yes he is Ishtar Malik. What is it that you need?" She asked, concern edging every word. Otogi reached his hand in his pocket to pull out a shiny metal object. Noah picked Malik up and stood him straight.

"Ishtar Malik, you are under arrest." He clipped the shiny object, now visible as a pair of handcuffs, tightly around Malik's wrists. Malik seemed to snap out of his trance. Ryou ran to Malik.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled as Malik realized what was happening. Malik looked to the men in hopelessness.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Ishtar Abbott. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be, used against you in a court of law." Ryou felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he heard the men tell Malik his rights.

"No!"

"If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish."

"NO!!"

"Do you fully understand your rights?"

"NOOO!!!" Ryou screamed and pulled at the man who was now pulling Malik towards the door. They kept walking as if they were carrying Malik to his death.

"I repeat, Do you fully understand your rights?"

"Malik." Ryou whispered breathlessly as he fell to the floor.

"Yes. I understand."

"Okay then, lets go." Otogi said as they walked in progression out the door and to the black car that sat waiting in their driveway. Ryou starred after them as they put Malik in the back seat and drove away.

"Hey!" A burly man called towards the entrance of a dark cell. "HEY!!!" He yelled loudly as the occupant of the drab cell awoke. "You've got a visitor."

"Malik.." A whisper came from behind the steel gates that bounded it's prisoners. Silver hair brushed against the cruel cold gates. Malik looked over at the boy standing there, his fingers wrapped tightly around the poles that kept them from each other. "Malik?" The boy asked again, barely audible. Malik walked closer to Ryou and reached his hand through the poles. Ryou readily grabbed his hand and caressed his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ryou..." Malik replied with his own hushed voice.

"I won't let them do this Malik. My mom already got you a lawyer." Ryou said almost excitedly.

"Ryou..."

"When they ask you questions don't tell them anything until your lawyer gets there and I'm sure everything will be okay." Ryou looked to Malik with pleading eyes to ask for a nod of acknowledgement. Malik did so.

They stayed close for several more minutes until the burly man from before returned to ask Ryou to leave. Malik felt horrible as Ryou walked away. Somehow he could not completely trust his words of encouragement.

The next day Noah and Otogi returned to Malik's lonely cell and ordered him out. He was half lead, half dragged to a room much smaller than his cell had been. On one side there was a single large mirror on the other a larger poster that read;

'Crime DOESN'T pay!'

Otogi sat Malik down in a hard chair with no cushion and stood next to Noah.

"Do you understand you have the right to an attorney?" Malik nodded. "Do you want one?" Malik nodded once again. After about three or four minutes of Malik and Noah glaring at each other coldly and Otogi pacing, the door to the room burst open with a loud THUMP as it hit the wall on the opposing side.

"What are you doing with my client?" A woman that had emerged from the newly opened door demanded harshly. "Has he been formally arrested?" Malik starred at the blonde in awe. She stood tall in a tight red vinyl shirt that exposed her belly button and a tight, short, also red vinyl skirt. Otogi drooled slightly and Noah hit him hard across his face.

"Of course he has Ms. Kujaku." Noah answered, his face back to it's normal state. "Now that your..." He looked her up and down once again and then continued. "_'Lawyer' _is here we can begin with the questioning." Mai, looking rather pissed, sat down next to Malik.

"Malik where were you on the night of November 12?"

"At Ryou's house." Malik replied looking at Noah with pure malice.

"Did your father, Ishtar Abbott, come to that house on that night?" Malik nodded as Otogi checked the tape recorder for the fifth time.

"Did you stab your father in Bakura Ryou's kitchen that night?" Mai stood up from her chair abruptly and the chair went crashing to the floor.

"Don't answer that Malik!" She yelled. She grabbed Malik by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. She shoved a blue piece of paper into Noah's face.

"What the hell is this?" Noah asked angrily after grabbing the paper.

"Ha! I was saving it till the end, but I see it's time to leave already. That, my dear Kaiba, is a order from judge Kinomoto saying that Malik is free to go home to the Bakuras." Mai answered, a sly grin on her beautiful face.

"On what grounds?!!" Noah yelled back.

"I take it that, between the two of you lunkheads, you can read it for yourselves." Malik starred at the lady who was still grabbing him tightly. "Good day! See you in court!" Malik was dragged outside towards a large car. The car door slammed open and an overly excited Ryou ran out towards Malik.

"Malik!!" Ryou caught him and hugged him tightly. Malik smiled.

"Malik." Mai looked to him with a serious expression on her face. Malik looked to her in question.

"Yes?"

"The court date is three weeks from now. You will have to answer their questions then, be prepared." Malik nodded and followed Ryou into the awaiting car. He sat in the soft cushioned seat and sighed heavily.

"How did this happen?" Ryou scooted closer to him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry... All of this is my fault... If you hadn't met me, then none of this would have happe--" Ryou was cut off at the end of his sentence by a chaste kiss.

"Don't you ever say that again, Ryou." Ryou blushed slightly and hid his face in Malik's chest.

"I'm sorry." Malik pushed his hand in Ryou's hair.

"I meant that... Baka." Ryou giggled which made Malik smile brightly.

"I love you Malik."

"I love you too, Ryou."

As soon as they arrived at the house they sat down for a home cooked meal. Malik ate and smiled along with the Bakura family as though nothing had happened. After they ate, Ryou dragged Malik up the stairs and into his room. They sat on his bed and looked in each other's eyes until Ryou broke the silence.

"I'm so happy you're home Malik. I missed you so much." Malik smiled and pulled Ryou into his lap.

"I'm happy to be back and I missed you too." Malik held Ryou close and Ryou snuggled into his chest. Ryou felt Malik's rough hand caress his cheek softly. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"Malik?" He asked slowly, as if scared.

"Ryou?" Malik answered jokingly.

"Do you regret any of it?" Malik was silent for a long time, as he ran his fingers through Ryou's soft locks. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"There are some things I'd have rather not liked to happen. But for the most part no." Ryou smiled.

"I'm glad." Malik kissed Ryou's cheek.

"I'm so happy I met you. You've made me one happy person." Ryou slipped out of Malik's lap and faced him.

"Likewise." He whispered slowly before pressing his lips hard against Malik's. Malik returned the pressure as he slid Ryou carefully unto the bed. He ran his hot tongue over Ryou's soft warm lips. Ryou lapped in the now familiar warm sensation as he parted his lips for Malik's waiting tongue. Their tongues danced together for what they both wished was forever. Malik laid down on the soft covers and pulled Ryou next to him. Ryou giggled.

"Sweet dreams." He said and kissed Malik's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love."

Three weeks later, a hard knock sounded on the Bakura door. Ryou rumbled in his sleep. He slipped out of the soft warmth of Malik's arms and headed down the stairs. He pulled the door open slowly as he yawned to reveal Ms. Kujaku.

"Sorry buddy, but it's time to go." Ryou's face fell upon the impending doom of Malik's trial. He slowly treaded back up the stairs. He looked to his bed where Malik lie. Malik's face was soft and unmolested in sleep. Ryou bit his lip tightly as he rocked Malik back and forth. Malik awoke with a start.

"Wha?" Malik asked innocently, wiping the sleep out of his half closed eyelids. Ryou sighed before he spoke with an unpleasant tone.

"Ms. Kujaku is here..." He hesitated before he continued, "We have to get going to your trial now." Malik's face fell as well with the words that sounded from Ryou's lips. "I'm... I'm sorry." Malik grabbed Ryou and kissed him softly and quickly.

"It's not your fault." Malik walked into the bathroom and soon after the sound of running water filled the room. Ryou picked himself up and walked back down the stairs and into his living room. Ms. Kujaku was sitting on the couch chatting excitedly with Megumi. As soon as Ryou entered the room they both stopped talking.

"Ah! Ryou, sweetie. What is Malik up to?" Megumi asked as if she was hiding something.

"He's taking a shower and getting ready." Ryou announced with a melancholy tone of voice.

"Ryou, it's going to be okay. I promise." Mai assured him. Ryou sat down on the couch next to his mother and all three were silent.

"Sorry I took so long." Came Malik's voice after about thirty minutes of the horrid silence.

"We should be going now, people." Mai stood up and straightened her skirt. Ryou stood up as well and all four of them headed out towards Mai's awaiting car.

"What about my dad? Shouldn't he be there too?" Mai nodded in response to Ryou's question.

"He's going to meet us there." Malik sighed as he starred out the window at the passing clouds, looking whimsical. Ryou held his hand tightly and possessively. Malik turned around with a smile.

"Haven't I proved before that nothing, not even my father can keep us apart?" Ryou smiled broadly as the car pulled into the drive way of the court house. Shinnji stood outside the building pacing in quick circles.

"Ah!!" He ran up to the car as the door opened. Ryou stepped out of the car and into his father's arms. "I've been waiting forever!" The rest of the gang filed out of the car and began their way up the long stairway into the front of the building.

"You ready?" Mai asked. Malik was silent from thought.

"Yeah." He stated after the short period of silence. The hard wood double doors sprung open as the five walked in. Mai sat in her seat on the right side of the room and motioned for Malik to follow. Malik sat softly on the cold steel.

"Please rise!" Came the voice of the police officer standing to the side of the bench. All of the people in the courtroom stood suddenly erect. The judge entered and took her seat by the bench.

"You may sit." The members of the courtroom sat as suddenly as they had stood. The judges voice sounded over all others, completely silencing the room.

"The defendant is charged in 1 count of the indictment, murder in the second degree in violation of section 1111 of title 18 of the U.S. code. How do you plea?" The judge stated from memory, sounding almost robotic.

"Not guilty, your honor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp, that't it! Sorry it took so long. It took forever to look up all the court stuff. And I just _had _to watch Law and order for hours. I hope you like it and continue to read. If I don't get any reviews I won't continue because I am getting a little tied up with the storyline. R&R and read the rest of my fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx Hopefully it won't take me six months to update this time.... Sorry!!! ::ducks::


	8. Trial

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura. Look her up! YOSHA!

Dedication goes to the wonderful Molly-Chan and the rest of my friends and my faithful reviewers... And somebody's damned birthday...

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own no Yu-Gi-Ou...

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! LEMON!

Yeah... Here I am again... Sorry that I took so long to update... It's really late at night and I'm on a bit of a sugar high right now... Well, Anyway... Hopefully I can finally end this thing... If I think about it... there should only be about... eleven or twelve chapters... Maybe less if I can lengthen some chapters...I hope I post this soon and I don't forget... Well I hope you enjoy it and you all aren't toooooo mad at me.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking or quote

... Author's note

(...) Translation

__

... Flashback

Scene Change

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Trial

__

"The defendant is charged in 1 count of the indictment, murder in the second degree in violation of section 1111 of title 18 of the U.S. code. How do you plea?" The judge stated from memory, sounding almost robotic.

"Not guilty, your honor."

Judge Fugisaki, Ryou had seen her name on her nametag upon further inspection of the woman, eyed Malik over critically. Malik wondered if she did this to every defendant. As if looking them over would yield the secrets they held inside.

"Please be seated" She said in that overpowering voice. "We will now begin with opening arguments." As soon as the judge was finished, Mai stood, swallowed hard and straightened her bright red vinyl skirt. She walked towards the 12-person jury, high heels clicking on the ward wooden floor with every step. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"What the state is trying to say with this charge is that self defense is no longer an issue. It is clear to me and to all the witnesses I will show to you, that he was in clear and emanate danger. What you will see today, I am sure, will prove to you that this trial is completely and totally frivolous." She looked over the juror's bench once more before finishing. "Thank you." She sighed and sat back down next to Malik.

"And now the state will have their opening argument." The man appointed as the state's lawyer stood from his designated bench and walked over to the juror's bench slowly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, this case is far from frivolous. As you will soon see, this boy had clear intent of killing his father. He had every reason too. The state will provide a clear motive, means, opportunity, everything needed to show you that this boy did not defend himself, he killed his father in cold blood." Mai swallowed just as hard as she had before her turn at the juror's bench.

"He's good..." Malik whispered to her. Mai could only nod.

"Thank you" The clean-shaven, tall lawyer said to finish off his speech. The Judge waited for the man to sit down before speaking herself.

"May we see the first witness for the defense?" Mai stood and called off the first witness's name.

"The Defense calls Mrs. Megumi Bakura to the stand." Mai sat back down as Megumi came though the wooden doors to the courtroom. She walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the bailiff as he held up a leather bound book that had the words 'Equivalent Trade' 1 written on it in large golden lettering. She put her hand on the book and the other on her heart and swore on it, as all would do after her. She then sat on the wood bench and waited for the questions to begin. Mai cleared her throat and began to question the first witness.

"Mrs. Bakura. You've known Malik for at least a year now correct?"

"Yes I have, my son was his tutor a year ago and I met him then." Megumi answered coolly, though it was easy to see that she was nervous beyond reason.

"And would you say he was 'out to get his father?'" Megumi shook her head lightly in response. "Would you say that Malik was that kind of person?"

"He saved my son's life! He pulled him out of burning building without a second thought. He is a wonderful person who wouldn't harm a fly!" Mai smiled when she was finished her short speech.

"Thank you, the defense rests." Mai said before turning her head to the State's lawyer, Mr. Arawaka. "Your witness." Mr. Arakawa stood and made his way to the witness bench.

"Mrs. Ryou, you say that he would not have just killed his father. But did you think he had good reason too?" Megumi looked shocked by the question.

"Do you have any idea what that man did to him? I wanted to kill him. That's doesn't mean I'd do it. Besides, if he really wanted to kill him why would he wait until then?"

"So you do think Malik would kill him if he had the right chance."

"No! Of course not. I told Ms. Mai, he would never hurt anyone if he didn't have too." Mr. Arakawa sighed and pushed his large glasses up to better fit on his rounded nose.

"Okay then. Are you sure that Malik used every other available method to get help?" Megumi nodded.

"I had told him that I had already called the police and that they were on their way."

"Did he call for help anywhere else? Like the neighbors?"

"I yelled but no one came. And Malik didn't have the chance to go to another's house. He was trying to help Ryou. Ryou was bleeding!" She almost screamed the last words with angry tears in the corners of her eyes. Mr. Arawaka was quiet.

"Thank you. State rests."

"Mrs. Ryou, you may step down." Judge Fugisaki said and Megumi stepped off of the bench and walked out the doors in which she came.

"Will the state call their first witness please?" The judge said looking over the tall lawyer.

"Ah yes. The State calls Officer Noah Kaiba to the stand." Mr. Arakawa said and the officer came in and swore the same as Megumi had. He took her former seat on the bench.

"Officer Kaiba," Mr. Arakawa began, "Did you and your squad inspect the crime scene and the body of the late Mr. Abbott Malik?" He looked over the rim of his glasses as he spoke.

"Yes sir we did. I can assure... very .. thoroughly." Noah drug out the last work he said to the point it was annoying to hear from such an older man.

"And did you find evidence that the assault wasn't just from 'self defense'?"

"Yes we did. The main evidence was on the body. The wound was pointed upwards. Malik would have had to jab the knife straight up. According to his testimony, Abbott had a knife pointed at him as well, so the was no way he could have gown under him and jabbed straight up from self defense. Abbott would have gotten him first."

"Thank you. The State rests." He looked Mai straight in the eye as he said, "Your witness." Mai stood and walked over to the bench eyeing Mr. Arakawa in a horridly critical manner.

"Officer Kaiba. You couldn't have done that at all? Impossible?"

"Well, it isn't impossible, but the likely hood of it..."

"So this is all just... circumstantial right?" Noah gave Mai the mightiest of death glares before he spoke again.

"Yes..."

"The defense rests." She said with a smirk.

"Officer Kaiba, you may step down." And step down he did, grumpily mumbling the entire way to his seat.

"The defense's next witness?" The judge asked.

"The defense calls Mr. Shinnji Bakura to the stand." Shinnji stepped through the wooden doors and repeated everything the former witnesses had done before sitting on the witness's bench. Mai prepared herself for another round of questioning.

"Mr. Bakura. You have also known Malik for a year right?"

"Yes" Shinnji replied with a nod.

"And you do agree with your wife that Malik would not have done that on purpose?"

"Yes." Mai looked to the juror's table and shrugged.

"Defense rests. Your witness." She said to both the judge and Mr. Arakawa at the same time. Mr. Arakawa stood once again from his seat and began to question Shinnji.

"Mr. Bakura, you've treated Malik before have you not, because you are a doctor right?"

"Yes. My son carried him home injured and I treated him."

"And just what did his injuries entail Mr. Bakura?" Shinnji paused and swallowed.

"That he was beaten... brutally and ... and.."

"Please answer the question Mr. Bakura." The judge interjected watching the man struggle to say what he needed to.

"And.. That he was raped... more than once." Shinnji finished, trying to keep his eyes away from Malik's.

"And did he tell you whom it was that did it?"

"No he did not." Shinnji answered with his head down.

"Thank you." Mr. Arakawa finished. Shinnji stepped down and walked out as his wife had down. Ryou was standing next to her. He looked at his son with shame.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell them about Malik's rape." Ryou gave his father a hug.

"It's not you're fault dad." Ryou whispered.

"Would the state please call their next witness?" The judged asked.

"The state has no further witnesses. The state rests." Mr. Arakawa stated in reply.

"Then the defense's next witness please?" Judge Fugisaki asked, now looking towards Mai.

"The defense calls Mr. Ryou Bakura to the stand." Ryou stood from sitting and walked into the courtroom to recite his oath and sit in the seat that may ruin his entire life from now on. Ryou couldn't help being scared. What if his testimony was the one that put Malik away? He sighed as Mai stood from her seat.

'I'll I can say is the truth I suppose.' Was Ryou's last thought before his first question.

"Mr. Bakura could you describe what happened before Malik arrived?" Mai asked.

"Well... We were, I mean my family and I, were sitting in the living room watching TV when Abbott came in."

"And how did you know this was Mr. Ishtar?"

"I had see him before, several times before."

"And when and where had you seen him before?"

"I met him at first at Malik's house, and again when I saw him outside our last house. Right before it burned down."

"Did you see Mr. Ishtar light fire to your home?"

"Yes I did."

"So you had every reason to fear him when he came in right?"

"Yes I told him I called the police, but he came in any way."

"And what did he do?"

"He beat up my mother and father and stabbed me."

"And then Malik came in right?"

"Yes, he saved all of us. Mom had woken up and told him that we had already called the police and he told her to call for an ambulance as well. Malik protected me." Ryou started to feel hot tears roll down his cheeks as he looked into Malik's face. "Abbott came after him and me with a knife... and ... and he had no choice... Abbott was close so Malik just... just stabbed." Ryou hiccupped some more tears before he continued. "After.. before I passed out, Malik... Malik was screaming and crying... and then I j-just passed out." After Ryou was finished he burst into fits of tears.

"Ms. Mai! Please calm your witness!" The judge called. Mai walked up to Ryou and whispered to him softly.

"Ryou, sweetie.. you're doing alright but you have to calm down." Ryou hiccupped and nodded. "It's be all right." She added and patted his head. Ryou looked to Malik, trying his best to stop his tears. Malik gave him a wild grin in return. A grin that showed that everything was going to okay. Everything would be all right in the end. Ryou wanted to hold Malik and kiss him but it was now time for the questions to continue.

"Are you ready to continue Mr. Bakura?" The Judge asked, impatience clear in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." He answered, his last hiccup gone. He wiped his face feverously with his hand and looked straight into Malik's eyes to return the grin.

"Now, Mr. Bakura are you absolutely sure the two of you were in clear, present danger?"

"Yes we were. He had a knife pointed directly at Malik's heart."

"The defense rests. Your witness Mr. Arakawa." Mai turned and sat back down. Ryou tried to prepare himself for this. He would not cry, he would not cry. The lanky man walked back, yet again, to stand in front of the witness bench.

"Mr. Bakura, how can you be so sure of all of this?" Mai cocked an eyebrow from her seat.

"I don't understand sir.." Ryou replied shakily.

"If you were injured so badly and had lost so much blood, how can you be so sure of what you saw?" Ryou gawked at the man, unsure of what to say.

"I.. I was still coherent sir..." He finally answered, after some bone-chilling silence.

"Malik is your lover... correct?" Ryou stared at the man as Mai jumped from her seat and slammed her hands on the table in front of her.

"Objection!" She screamed with a look of utter shock on her face.

"Indeed Mr. Arakawa... Relevance?" The judge asked Mr. Arakawa, the same look just wiped from her own features.

"I'll get to that." He answered. Mai did not seem all too satisfied with the answer.

"That's his and my client's personal business!" The judge sighed and Ryou shuddered slightly before she spoke again.

"Council approach, please." Mai and Shou Arakawa soon stood in front of judge Fugisaki's bench, Mai with a look of pure malice plastered on her face.

"Your honour, I believe that the fact that he is dating Mr. Kujaku's client is relevant to his credibility as a witness." Shou stated coolly. The Judge looked between Mai and Shou.

"Ms. Kujaku, I understand your concern... but Mr. Arakawa has a point. I'll allow it." Mai looked to the judge in pure horror. "Please step down. Mr. Arakawa, continue."

"Please answer the question, Mr. Bakura."

"Ah... Yes.. yes we are dating." Ryou said, his eyes flickering up and down to shyly meet Malik's every now and then.

"Then, Mr. Bakura, how can we be so sure you aren't lying in his defense?"

"I'm not lying!" Ryou screamed. Malik looked horridly surprised at Ryou's sudden show of courage. And yet... a little proud.

"No more questions." Mr. Arakawa seemed pleased with himself as he sat back in his seat.

"Step down, Mr. Bakura." Bakura sat down next to his mother and father. He grasped his mother's hand tightly.

"Any more witnesses, Ms. Kujaku?" The judge asked. Mai sighed reproachfully before she spoke.

"Yes. The defense calls... Malik Ishtar." Malik stood from his seat and walked to be over to the bench to be sworn in. He sat and waited for Mai to begin.

"Mr. Ishtar, what happened on the night in question?"

"I was out ... walking and I encountered a friend of Ryou's. He told me that Ryou may be in danger. So, naturally I went to see if I could help. When I got there my father was going after Ryou with a kitchen knife and I kicked him away. He threw me across the room. He tried to stab Ryou again but Ryou grabbed the knife and made him drop it. I picked it up and I pointed it at him. He cut my cheek open and then stabbed at me and I got him first." Malik stated, his voice as calm as possible.

"When he stabbed at you were you absolutely sure that you were in clear and present danger?"

"Well, yeah. I had a knife in my face."

"And before you had to stab him did you try every other available method to stop him? The neighbors, the police?"

"They had already been yelling and it looked like none of the neighbors were there. I had also seen Mr. Bakura call the police on the phone before he threw me across the room."

"So you can safely say that you killed him in defense?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Mai sat down and the judge called up Mr. Arakawa. He paced around the room before asking his first question.

"From the police investigation it has come to my attention that your father used you as a prostitute in order to make money for himself. Is this true?" Malik stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him, all his courage shattered.

"H-how?" Mr. Arakawa grinned widely.

"Just answer the question, Mr. Ishtar." Ordered Judge Fugisaki. Malik stared at her for a moment and then at Mai. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. Malik lowered his head.

"...Y-yes he did."

"Even used you for himself?" Malik kept his head down and answered through gritted teeth.

"Y-yes..."

"Judge, we have some evidence that we confiscated form the home of Mr. Abbott Ishtar after his death. I'd like to show it to the court."

"Go ahead." The bailiff wheeled in a small, old television and VCR. He pushed in a videotape and pressed play. On the screen a picture of Malik in a small confined room, not unlike a dungeon, popped up. The courtroom watched as an older man walked into the room and proceeded to tear off Malik's clothing. Malik whimpered as cried as the man raped him in the video. The judge cringed.

"That's enough, turn that off." The bailiff stopped the tape, took it out and turned off the TV. Mr. Arakawa continued with his questioning before Malik had a chance to dry his eyes.

"So, you wanted your father dead didn't you?"

"I didn't want to die!" Malik screamed through his tears.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No! No! No! NO!" Malik cried, hysterical. "I never... wanted.. no!" Judge Fugisaki looked on Malik with sympathy.

"That's enough Mr. Arakawa. Ms. Kujaku, come and calm your witness." Mai walked over to Malik and lifted his chin up.

"Malik it's okay. He can't hurt you." She stroked his forehead. "Calm down and we can get all this over with." Malik swallowed and nodded. Mai sat back down.

"Mr. Ishtar are you ready to continue?" Malik nodded again. "Mr. Arakawa?" Mr. Arakawa looked at Mai's furious glare.

"I have no further questions." Mr. Arakawa sat and Malik ran off the stand and into Mai's arms.

"It's okay. It's almost over." Malik sat in the chair next to her and waited.

"If I can have your closing remarks please?" The judge asked. Mai stood up and walked over to the jury's bench.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Mr. Malik Ishtar was merely a victim in this case. All he did was protect himself and the person he loves. Is that really so wrong?" She said, walking and looking them in the eye. "It is true that his father used him and hurt him in ways that we could not even imagine. Yes that's true, but Malik did not kill his father for this. He was in clear and present danger, he used every means he could and found no other way. This is nothing but self defense and is not a crime." She looked the jury over once more. "Thank you." Mai sat and sighed. She looked over at Mr. Arakawa as he stood and prepared to deliver his final speech to the jury.

"In this case we have just about the clearest motive possible. He was beaten, raped and sold by his own father. I'd want him dead too. He found the perfect opportunity handed to him on a sliver platter. This was no self defense, this was murder." Mr. Arakawa sighed. "Thank you." He walked back to his seat and sat.

"We will take a recess for the jury to deliberate. Court will be back in session tomorrow morning." The judge said. She stood and walked though the door behind her. Malik and Mai stood ands walked out the courtroom. Malik was soon knocked over by a overly worried Ryou as he jumped on top of him.

"Malik!" Ryou held Malik and kissed him softly, not noticing that the two of them were lying on the floor in a courthouse.

"R-ryou.. I think we should wait until we get home." Ryou laughed and stood up offering his hand to Malik. Shinnji and Megumi walked over to the two of them.

"Lets go home shall we?"

"I wonder what's going to happen to me..."

"Malik..." Ryou moaned from his place in Malik's lap. "Don't talk like that. Mai said that you're going to be fine." Malik seemed unconvinced. He had been uneasy from the time they had left the courthouse.

"Aren't lawyers supposed to say that? Your mom wouldn't pay her if she said she couldn't win." Ryou pulled Malik's face down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Baka. Stop worrying." Ryou dragged Malik down to lie next to him on the bed. "I love you." Malik run his hands over Ryou's cheeks.

"I love you too, baka." Ryou giggled as he tucked his head in Malik's chest.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay." The two held each other until they fell asleep, each with their own doubts.

The large wooden doors once again swung open for them as they walked to their seats on the right of the room. Ryou was sitting behind him with his parents. This was it. This one day would decide the rest of his life.

"Please rise." The judge called. Malik rose and swallowed. Judge Fugisaki looked over to the jury.

"On the first count of the indictment, murder in the second degree, how do you find?" Everyone held their breaths the best they could.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Mr. Malik Ishtar ..."

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah.. Well.. I'm sorry I died for a while. Hopefully I'll come back and stay off my lazy ass. I'll try my best to get to the end of this damned story. Though I have an idea of an ending I don't really like it. If you guys have an idea, don't review it, but you can email me at or AIM me: EdwardXMustang I'd really appreciate it. I love you all and I hope I'll get the next chapter out soon.

1 ... :sweatdrop: well... I don't believe in 'god' and I didn't want to write 'god'. So I didn't. I wrote the principle of Alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist. touka koukan. If you haven't seen that show and you don't know what I'm talking about, you suck. GO WATCH IT! It rocks.


	9. Memories

Dreams Of Innocence By: Littlewolflover

Credit for the title goes to the wonderful Ryou-Bakura.

Dedication goes to the poor poor people who wanted me to finish this damned thing

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own no Yu-Gi-Ou...

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape, Yaoi, Shonen Ai and a hell of a lot of cussing! LEMON!!!!!!

Hello there peoples!! You thought I died didn't you??? Sorry to disappoint you all but I am not…. It has been a very very long time since I have touched any of these fanfiction; several years in fact. Please forgive me if my writing style changed too dramatically for you or if you don't like me anymore. Sadly I have had a very rough time of my life and am only slowly getting back on track. If you are interested in what I have been up to, I tried to join the navy, got injured and was sent home where no one wanted me and I now working full time at a shoe store so I can pay for college. So I will try my best to wok fanfiction writing into my schedule. I have a lot of new ideas and for this story I really just hope I can finish it. I have been looking at it for a while wondering how I want it to end… guess I'll figure that out when I get there .. heh heh.. As a side note.. I just recently read over the past chapters of this story and I apologize for my atrocious usage of the Japanese language….

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking or quote

... Author's note

(...) Translation

_... Flashback _

Scene Change

This chapter will be an explanation of Malik's past past… and the death of his family so it will (if I remember how to write this shit) be very bloody graphic horrible and sad… sorry.. enjoy it anyway though!

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Memories

_"On the first count of the indictment, murder in the second degree, how do you find?" Everyone held their breaths the best they could. _

"_We, the jury, find the defendant, Mr. Malik Ishtar ..." _

Standing erect, his fists clenched at his sides, Malik held his breath as he awaited his fate. What an irony it would be, to sentenced to death when his father had already stolen his life.

"Not Guilty." The courtroom erupted in gasps and tears as Malik felt his knees give way in his relief. His hands rose from the cold wood floor to cover his face while joyous tears slid down his cheeks. Mai grinned wildly and proudly displayed her middle finger to the opposing counsel, who in turn, glared fiercely. Arakawa left the courtroom in haste, Kaiba and Ryuuji in tow. Malik looked up slowly as he felt Mai pat his head softly.

"I told you it would be alright didn't I?" She grinned. "Megumi pays me enough." A soft and weak giggle came from the tanned boys lips, still shaken by the entire situation. His disease was quickly dissolved when he heard his name being called by his silver-haired lover.

"Malik!" Ryou ran towards the distressed form on the ground, falling onto the wood and wrapping his arms around Malik as tight as he could. He kissed one of Malik's cheeks softly and ran his finger over the other. "Why are you so upset? You get to come home with me now!" Malik wiped his face quickly and a grin spread across his handsome face.

"I know. I'm so happy" He replied, keeping his once swaying voice still. Ryou stood and reached out his hand to help Malik up. Once he was on his feet Malik grabbed Ryou and held him close. He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss in the silver locks. As they walked out of the courtroom, having been ushered by Megumi, Shinnji, and Mai, Malik had trouble looking Ryou in the face. Malik was glad the overjoyed boy didn't notice. He didn't want to give him something else to worry about now that he was finally back to stay, but he knew in his heart that this was not something he could so easily forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the family arrived home Megumi headed towards the kitchen and prepared to cook the best meal either boy had ever had. Ryou and Malik headed to Ryou's room; Ryou had begun to notice Malik's pained expression. When Malik was seated on Ryou's bed he sighed heavily. Ryou frowned and pouted.

"Mou! Malik!" He moaned as he jumped onto the larger boy.

"Mph!" Malik exclaimed as the wind was knocked from his chest from the heavy form thrown upon him. "R-Ryou…" He whimpered.

"Tell me what's wrong!!" Ryou pouted as he wrapped his arms around the dark-skinned shoulders beneath him. Malik laughed nervously.

"Nothings wrong… It was just a lot to deal with." Ryou was not satisfied.

"Liar" He buried his face into Malik's neck and whispered to him in a soft and concerned voice. "I love you and I know you well enough to understand when you're upset." Malik was silent for several minutes.

"I'm not sure how to explain it all to you." Malik had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and his fingers were caressing the small of his back. "..but the things I had to say and everything that was said… just …it just…" Ryou kissed Malik's cheek softly as he spoke. "It made me uneasy… made me remember things I didn't want to…" Malik closed his eyes and swallowed hard, Ryou felt the uneasy motion against his cheek. "…Things I haven't even told you." Both boys sat in silence holding each other; Malik in silent tears.

"Bingus." Malik burst into laughter and rolled Ryou underneath him, pinning him to the bed. He kissed Ryou softly on the lips.

"Thank you." Malik looked lovingly into bright red depths placed brilliantly against strikingly pale skin.

"Anytime." Ryou grinned, starring back into pools of lavender.

"I'll be able to tell you one day. I promise." Malik let himself fall gently onto the smaller figure and kissed his forehead.

"And I will wait. I promise." Malik lifted himself up and sat upright on the bed, pulling Ryou's head into his lap. They laid there smiling at one another, reveling in each other's presence until Megumi's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Dinner!" Ryou jumped up from Malik's lap.

"I'll race you!" Malik grinned.

"And I'll beat you.. It smells too good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks passed without incident at the Bakura home. Ryou and Malik only became closer to each other in the passing days and Malik's uneasy state of mind began to fade. This peace did not last for very long.

"We're home!!" Ryou called from the doorway after removing his shoes and throwing his book bag against the wall, Malik behind him. They had both returned to school a week after the trial ended. The principal, whom Malik was now respectfully calling Takeshi-sensei, allowed both boys to return to the school on the promise that they would work twice as hard as the rest of the students to catch up. Malik was behaving himself in school nowadays and doing all the work his teachers and Ryou had laid out for him, although not joyously.

"Come on Malik." Ryou grinned devilishly as he shoved a pile of books for Malik to carry in his arms.

"RRyou…" Megumi walked towards the boys smiling.

"Malik-chan.. you know its for the best. You were lucky to be allowed back into school." Malik groaned. It was true that Takeshi-sensei knew about the trial and Malik's past was now known by half of Japan; the ones that watched the news anyway. Malik was sure sympathy was a deciding factor in his reappearance in school.

"Mom's right Malik. You shouldn't waste Takeshi-sensei's kindness." Ryou stated matter of factly in a sweet voice. Malik puffed out his cheeks.

"Ah! I got it I got it!! Jeez…. Suffocate me in the guilt, why don't you?!" Megumi smiled softly and patted Malik's head.

"I'll bring you boys some snacks later, okay?" Malik's ears perked and he smiled at the though of warm cookies or perhaps even cake. Ryou giggled at Malik's delighted face.

"So I only have to mention snacks to get what I want from you?" Malik pouted.

"I'm not used to it is all!" Ryou was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry…" Malik grabbed Ryou and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about it!!" He grinned wildly. Megumi kissed both boys on the forehead.

"You'll get used to it soon enough" Malik smiled sheepishly and blushed before Megumi shooed the boys upstairs to study. Once they were in Ryou's room Malik dumped the textbooks haphazardly onto the carpeted floor. Ryou opened his mouth to complain but the complaint was lost in a deep kiss. Ryou sucked softly on Malik's lower lip, drawing it into his mouth. Just as Malik was becoming amazed by Ryou's sudden aggressiveness, Ryou bit down on Malik's lip gaining a yelp from the taller boy.

"Ah What the hell was that for!!" Ryou gave Malik a softly playful glare and pointed to the textbooks strewn across the floor. Malik sighed.

"After all that guilt-tripping we just had, you still want to ignore studying!?!" Malik bit his lower lip and shook with mock hurt.

"I'll never kiss you again…" Ryou snorted loudly.

"That would kill you… You can't even keep your hands off me!" Malik sighed once again mockingly, and held Ryou to his chest.

"I know.. But I've never heard you complain about it…." He sniffled while unable to hide his smile. "It hurts…." He moaned playfully. Ryou, although annoyed, blushed. It was true that Malik could not keep his hands off of him and the two of them had spent very few of the last few weeks' nights actually sleeping.

"I-If… you finish.. you can do what you want…" Ryou mumbled looking away while his face turned a continuously deepening shade of pink. Malik grinned.

"Promise?" Ryou nodded and Malik giggled evilly as he ran through what he planned to do to the beautiful silver haired creature in his arms. Malik and Ryou sat at the desk in the corner of Ryou's room and began to divulge into calculus problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen below Megumi was busy baking a sweet smelling batch of peanut-butter cookies and as she began to pull the tray of daifuku she had bought earlier that day Oh my god have you tried that stuff!!!!!?! Holy shit!! It pwns XDD out of the refrigerator, she was distracted by a knock at the door. When she opened the door, a man in a postal uniform stood to greet her with a smile. He bowed before he spoke.

"I have a package for a Ishtar Malik. It's registered so I need your signature." He held out a computerized device for the countless signatures he collected each and every day, a practiced smile plastered on his features.

"Oh! For Malik??" She signed the device with a look of confusion. "Does it say who it is from?" The postal worker tipped the box at his side to read the label.

"Ishtar…. Abbott." Megumi immediately dropped the device she was holding onto the stoop. "Ah… Ma'am??" The worker asked concerned.

"Oh! Nothing!" She exclaimed quickly while she picked up the dropped machine and handed it back. The man carried the box into her door way and left with a freshly baked cookie.

"Thank you!" he called as he walked back towards his truck. Megumi could only stare at the large box in horror. 'He's dead.' She thought to herself in shock. 'He's DEAD!' she carried the box into hers and Shinnji's bedroom unsure of what to tell Malik. Megumi decided to wait for her husbands opinion and carried the cookies and daifuku upstairs to her boys. She opened the door and then quickly closed it finding the two of them kissing in a not so innocent manner.

"Ah!! Mom" Ryou broke the kiss, only to receive a groan from the other party. Malik received a slap to the head. "She cooked for us!!" Malik reluctantly released Ryou and he ran to the door, opening it and apologizing to his mother. Malik smiled at the two of them from his seat across the room. 'What a great family.' He thought as Megumi kissed Ryou's forehead and handed him the tray of snacks and pitcher of juice. Ryou hugged Megumi with his free arm.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Megumi smiled.

"I love you too." Malik tuned away from the two of them and held his chest tightly waiting for the tinge of pain to subside. Oblivious, Ryou sat the tray onto the desk and turned Malik around to sit in the tanned boys lap.

'I can't tell him.. not yet.; Megumi thought as she walked back down the stairs. 'Not when he is so happy.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shinnji returned home and noticed the package in their bedroom Megumi explained to him what it was.

"I just can't tell him.." She spoke with a broken voice, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I can't… imagine that anything good is in that box and… and.." She broke into light sobs. "He's been through so much already.. and he's so happy…. And Ryou…" she reached upwards to wipe away her tears but Shinnji beat her to it.

"You know we have to tell him Megumi." Megumi gasped and hiccupped in her tears.

"..B-but…" Shinnji sighed.

"He doesn't have to open it if he doesn't want to, but we don't have to right to keep it from him." Shinnji held her shuddering form in his arms. She sighed heavily.

"I know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is a leap in time here… the previous scene happens after/at the same time as this one here does….. so this is a direct continuation of the scene before

"Malik?" Ryou tilted he handsome tanned face towards him. Malik was looking away, unable to hide the tears that had stained his cheek. Ryou rubbed them away with his thumb and bent up to kiss the damp cheek softly. Malik let out a muffled whimper. "Tell me what's wrong." After not receiving an answer from his lover he retreated from Malik's lap and led him by hand to the bed. He let Malik lay down, and although he was slightly confused, Malik welcomed Ryou into his arms. "Please tell me." Ryou finally whispered.

"R-Ryou." Malik whispered weakly and Ryou held Malik tighter.

"It can only help you to let it out. I promise I'll be here for you." Malik swallowed hard.

"I… I miss my mother." He managed in a voice so soft it was barely audible. Malik had reached his hand up to cover his own face as he was unable to stop the tears that were now falling freely.

"M-Malik.." Ryou whispered, a pain of guilt rising to settle in his chest. "I'm.. so .. so sorry." Malik smiled through his tears.

"It was never your fault." He placed his arms back around Ryou's waist. "Never. I'm not sure how I survived without you." Malik kissed his lips softly, then his cheek. "I love you so much." He giggled sheepishly into Ryou's soft silver hair. "I loved her so much. Her and my brothers and sisters." Ryou was scared; Malik had never spoken to him about his family before. He knew it was something he wanted to know as well as something Malik should talk about, but seeing his love in tears was never appealing to him. Even so he pressed Malik into opening up to him as easy as he could manage.

"What were their names?" Ryou asked. Malik knew that Ryou was trying to get him to talk. He took several minutes to answer, finally deciding that it was okay for Ryou to know everything about him. Ryou was the only person he had ever truly loved and trusted so it was only natural for him to know everything.

"My mother's name was Luma. She was forced to marry my father through an arranged marriage. My mother's family was one of the richest in Serbia. live with it My father…." Malik stopped suddenly and forced himself to breath calmly, so that his growing hysterics would not seep into his voice. Ryou ran his thumb along Malik's cheek.

"It's okay. You really don't have to tell me everything. I don't want to hurt you." Malik smiled at his sweet lover's kindness.

"I know you want to know.." Ryou opened his mouth to protest but Malik continued over his attempts. "..And that's perfectly fine. I'm glad you want to know cause if you didn't I would be worried about how much you cared about me." Ryou looked as though he was about to cry as well.

"I promise I will stay here with you and listen to everything you have to say." Malik smiled. "But don't you dare say more than you are comfortable with!!" Ryou tightened his grip on Malik's shoulders.

"My father… he.. killed them all. My mother was pregnant when her entire family was killed by her husband." Ryou began to tremble in Malik's arms. "She told me that she didn't know this until many years later, after my youngest brother was born. He bragged about it…." He sniffled. "It broke her heart. He had made it look like an accident in order to gain the entire estate. Then he moved my mother and my new born older sister Isis to Japan where they were totally isolated and foreign. My mother never learned to speak Japanese. She could barely buy groceries." Malik paused again to compose himself.

"How many siblings do you have?" Ryou winced immediately afterward, realizing his mistake.

"I _had_ four. After Isis I was the next born, then my brother Hasan, my sister Ayra, and my brother Karim was the last sibling." Malik smiled as he spoke their names, even though his voice was still a little shaky.

"I bet they were a handful." Ryou said as lightly as he could to cheer Malik up as best as he could in the current conversation. Malik giggled a little.

"Not at all…" His voice was wavering. "H-He… k-killed them…" Ryou immediately regretted having started this conversation. He held Malik as tight as he could. "..right.. right in f-front of me…" Malik whimpered, no longer attempting to hide the pain in his voice or the tears on his face. "I'm ….I'm so g-glad I could save y-you…" That was the last thing Malik said that evening.

"I'm so sorry, Malik." Ryou held him as Malik sobbed loudly into his chest for hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi opened the door softly to find Malik in hysterical sobs in her son's chest. Ryou looked to her without stopping his soft rubbing of Malik's back. Megumi smiled softly at him and closed the door. She looked to Shinnji who was standing behind her.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Shinnji only nodded solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------

This chapter is so fluffy!!!! AH! I thought my teeth would rot out as I wrote it. XDDDD

Please keep in mind that I am re-writing this story after four years so if I've changed a bit then.. no shit Sherlock!!

I think I will end the chapter here. It ended up a lot longer than I thought!! I can promise that I will update a lot sooner this time. Between school and work I will find the time to write. I really did forget how much I love to do this. I'm realllly hoping to get some feedback from some old readers and new ones.

The next chapter will be much more goretastic!! If it goes as I planned in my head, there will be one more chapter filled with gore and then a prologue and I'm done. Then it's onto my next au fic which will be Naruto..

I have two plans for the final chapter, the first is just fluff, but if I get a lot of feedback it will be citrusy fluff!!!!

Thanks for reading!! Review or email me at 

::bows in appreciation::


End file.
